


Salazar Storm: Serpents and the Dark Prince

by Knightfall101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Confused Draco Malfoy, Draco's trying too, Evil Tom Riddle, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, He hates Slytherin, He just hates Muggle-borns, He's himself, He's not his mum either, He's not stupid though, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Lucius is being difficult, Mild Ron Bashing, OC centric, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Salazar has a pet snake, Salazar is innocent, Salazar is not his dad, Snape is kinder than canon, The twins being themselves, With an emotional range of a teaspoon, he's trying though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: Salazar Storm was never an ordinary boy. Even at a young age, growing up in an orphanage, strange things always seemed to happen when he was angry or scared. When he reaches the age of 11, it all becomes clear to him after he receives a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.However, life becomes even stranger when a voice, a voice he can hear but others cannot, starts attacking the other students and all evidence points to Salazar. Being caught at the scene of the crimes. Being caught with books on the Dark Arts hidden away in his trunk. Being caught being able to speak parseltongue when the creature petrifying the students is revealed to be a giant snake.Little does he know that there's a reason why he can talk to snakes. There's a reason why he was destined to be in Slytherin. There's a reason why he's already showing signs of being very powerful at a very young age and at the top of his classes and it all comes down to his father: Tom Marvolo Riddle.(Set during Chamber of Secrets. I own nothing. Please don't copy.)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Salazar Storm: the Dark Prince





	1. The Letter

Young Salazar Storm has been an orphan from the day he was born into this boring world and the only fun he ever has is with the garden snakes who visit him whenever he needs a break from the other kids. To be fair, they do often single him out and chase him down for being so weird. He just has to get angry or upset and strange things start happening. The snakes don’t mind him though. They don’t think he’s weird or strange. They talk to him and are glad to be heard for once. It’s not a very common gift they had told him when he first called out to a young one who was afraid. He reassured it that he would not harm it and it was shocked when he could understand it. He was three at the time. Now he’s eleven. He doesn’t look it exactly, slightly short for his age but with flat black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being a gentle soul to those he lets in, he can be a bit ‘dark looking’ to those around him. Little does Salazar know, but he’s actually the spitting image of his father. He's not just eleven, but eleven years old exactly. Letting out a sigh, he leaves his room and is promptly shoved into the wall by an older boy: Danny Barns. He’s sixteen and knows he can shove Salazar about without getting punished for it.

“Can’t wait to give you your birthday beats later, Sazzy!” Danny calls back, laughing in amusement.

“It’s Salazar.” Salazar says half-heartedly, angry at the boy but knowing it’s pointless by this point. He sighs and heads downstairs where the other kids are already at the table, ready for breakfast as they chat loudly without noticing him. He’s not surprised. They only notice him when the weird stuff happens. Why would his birthday be any different.

“Hey, Sal. Why don’t you sit down, and we can start breakfast?” One of the carers suggests from the adjoining open-plan kitchen, looking over at him across the counter. Salazar sits in the middle of the table in the only empty chair and is ignored, as expected. Breakfast is served and he barely eats half of it, even after the other kids are made to give him birthday cards (most writing ‘Sal’ to save the trouble of writing his whole name). He gets some pocket money from the carers and a promise of cake when his party (he didn’t ask for) begins later. He slumps in his seat and looks at the table as he waits for the other kids to finish up. He barely notices when the kids start panicking around him and only looks up when they all stand so suddenly. They’re staring at the open window in shock, but he can’t see past them all. Surprisingly, he doesn’t have to try and see it as it comes to him. He jumps when an owl flies through the open window and lands directly in front of him. A letter is held in its beak and it holds it out to him. Seeing his own name handwritten on the address label, he takes it from the owl. It stays there as if waiting for something and he cautiously opens it, everyone stood in stunned silence.

_Dear Mr Storm,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

“Well, come on then, what is it?” One of the kids demands.

“I’m a wizard…” Salazar admits, forgetting momentarily how stupid that sounds in his shock.

“Yeah right!” The kids scoffs.

“It’s a prank.” Another declares.

“Kid’s just desperate for attention.” Danny claims, a dark look at both Salazar and the owl. The carers are unsure. How would Salazar get not just an owl but a trained owl to come bring a letter like that and time it perfectly? It can’t be his doing. Magic isn’t real…though that would explain why strange things happen around the kid.

He was upset that they got a fake tree instead of a real one a few Christmases ago. Next morning, a real tree was in its place. It was so big that it would have needed two people to carry it in, but the doors were still locked…from the inside and no-one knew how it happened. Another time, Salazar got cornered by kids from school on the playground. The teacher went to stop them when they pushed him down, starting to kick at him when they suddenly went flying back by some freak wind surge. Once Salazar had to have a different hairdresser who ruined his hair by shaving off a large patch when they slipped after Danny caused havoc in the barbers. Next morning, Danny screamed the place down when his was suddenly bright pink that somehow glowed in the dark and wouldn’t revert back to its natural colour, not even by all the dyes they put on it. If anything, it only made his hair glow brighter. Eventually, he had enough and shaved it off completely. His hair grew back and was thankfully back to its natural brown, but they were all confused by the whole ordeal.

So perhaps him being magic, as crazy as it first sounds, may not be so…extreme to think about when first hearing the news of it said out loud. “They want my owl back.” Salazar cuts through the tension and he looks up at the carer stood closest. Maria. She was always the most willing to help them with their troubles. “Can I go? Please? Even if it’s a prank, what’s the harm in seeing its conclusion?” He asks innocently and Maria gently takes the letter and reads it over for herself. Behind her, Brian (the other main carer), hovers over her shoulder to read it along with her.

“Salazar, come with us.” Brian insists and he’s lead to the private office just down the hall from the breakfast room, leaving Hailey (another carer) to watch the other kids. They all jump when the owl follows them and flies into the office, making itself comfortable by perching on the coat rack. “O…kay.” Brian says, glancing warily at the owl but sees it’s just waiting patiently. He shakes his head and turns back to the boy. “There’s something you should know. It’s about your mother.”

“What about her?” Salazar asks as Maria gets him to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Brian sits on the edge of the desk, facing the boy as Maria draws out a set of keys to unlock the nearby filing cabinet. She rifles around until she pulls out a file from it which he just catches his name printed on the label of it. Sitting behind the desk, she opens the file and flips through it until stopping partway to pull out an envelope taped to a rectangular A5 sized parcel which she hands to Salazar. She nods at it to get him to read the address.

_For Salazar to open the day he receives his letter from an owl._

Salazar looks up at them in shock and Brian sighs out as if letting a massive weight fall of his chest. With slightly shaking hands, Salazar pulls of the tape and opens the envelope first, reading the letter inside.

_To my darling Salazar,_

_Yes, it’s true, it’s all true. You are a wizard. A powerful one I expect given by who your father is but power does not have to define you or where you have come from. I hope they raised you well, whoever has. Many terms may seem confusing from now on so I’m leaving a book behind to help you understand my world and in hopes you will find it helpful to learning of the new world you’re about to become a part of. I will also give you instructions on how to get your supplies and the key to my vault, 516, at Gringotts, the wizard’s bank ran by goblins. Don’t stare at them. It’s not the wisest thing to do as they do keep safe all the money you’ve inherited from me. It’s not much compared to some but it’s enough to get you by for all your school years plus some extra expenses. It’s yours nonetheless, no-one else’s. You have no living family. Don’t feel the need to expose your wealth to impress people. By all means, use it how you will, but if you buy your friends then how is it real?_

_I wish I could have raised you but it’s too dangerous, far too much for me to be around you, to raise you as my own. Do not waste your life trying to find me as, by the time you are reading this, I will have long since gone into the afterlife. Know this I made mistakes in my youth and by the time I realised it, it was too late to get out of it. I met some bad people who I joined and began working for a cause I lost faith in once I saw its true colours. You’ll know who they are if you ever see them. The dark cloaked, faceless ones. Wherever they walk, death follows. Their master may have fallen, but they would not have changed their believes. They’re too arrogant to see any other way. I was too but then I saw them hurting innocent children, just babes, for being born in the wrong family. It broke something in me and changed me to my very core. It was too late by then. Once you join them, it’s impossible to escape their control, your father’s especially._

_Your father…he is a monster and he does not know that you exist. I cannot put it any blunter than that. Despite the circumstances of how you were conceived, know that I would never take you back for anything. You are my precious baby boy and never let anyone tell you what you are or what you should be. You be whoever you want to be. And it may sound alarming to hear but you have to know that he is an evil man who hates people simply for how they were born. You may even hear these terms at Hogwarts. Your father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, loved nothing more than hurting others and was an very evil man. You may see some of him in yourself, but you are not him. It’s how you choose to live and use what power you have on the world that matters most, Salazar._

_Be kind and look out for those weaker than you as help may come in the unlikeliest of places._

_Your mother, Sabrina Storm._

Salazar stares at the letter, the information now seeping into him and he then opens the parcel. The carers look anxious to read the letter but don’t pry. He doesn’t show it to them. It was from his mother to him, not for them. The parcel, as mentioned in the letter, contains a book scrawled in the same handwriting. He is thankful for the contents list she added to the inside cover and uses it to skip ahead to how to find his supplies. A pub called: The Leaky Cauldron, apparently. He then flips back to the first few pages to see instructions on sending the owl back. Following this, he asks for a spare piece of paper and Brian hands him one which he writes his acceptance of going to Hogwarts on it. He jumps when the owl lands on the desk in front of him and stands very still as he cautiously ties the paper to it. He then opens the window and the owl swiftly flies back out of it, disappearing in the distance with its mission on the way.

“We need to go to London to get the supplies from a place that only magic people can see. Non-magical people…” Salazar finds the right page again. “Um, muggles, can’t go inside.” It wasn’t the truth…exactly, but he’d rather go alone than be made to follow them around when he has a perfectly good guide himself.

“Are you sure, Salazar? Maybe if I just…” Brian goes to take the book, but Salazar stands up, holding it protectively to his chest.

“It’s from my mother.”

Brian stills with guilt at the realisation of this. Salazar has nothing from his mother until now and they’d kept this from him for all these years. Of course, he wouldn’t be so keen on handing it over like yesterday’s newspaper. Maria smiles kindly at Salazar, nodding to the book. “Salazar, did your mother say anything about your family or…”

“No. I’m the only one still living.” He informs and Maria nods.

“We’ll make arrangements by next week when we can take you to get your supplies. We’ll discuss it between us and decide who’ll be taking you then. We’ll get them by August at the latest. But it will have to be planned in advance as we are quite busy right now for the next few weeks, Salazar. Sorry about it but we’ll take you early as possible, but it won’t be for a little while.”

“That’ll be fine. Excuse me.” Salazar gathers up the letters and keeps hold of the book as he leaves the room, knowing that his life will never be the same again.


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar goes to Gringotts and makes an unexpected discovery...

True to their word, no-one was able to take Salazar so soon after his birthday and it wasn’t until mid-August when they finally left to visit London, just Salazar and Brian. However, it soon becomes apparent that Salazar is definitely a wizard and that Brian is not when the man fails to see a certain building which is clear as day in Salazar’s eyes. “It’s right there.” Salazar insists for what feels to be the thousandth time and Brian tilts his head, confused.

“I still don’t see anything but alright, Salazar. Magic, I guess. Does it look kid-friendly at least?” Brian asks.

Salazar pauses for a moment, considering the dark looking pub labelled as ‘the Leaky Cauldron’ from across the street before nodding. “Yes, absolutely.” Brian hesitates. “Brian?”

“Alright.” Brian sighs. “Fine. I’ll pick you up in three hours. Call me if you’re done sooner or need a bit more time. Do not walk ten steps away from the building and call the…”

“Police if I see something suspicious, I know, Brian. You tell us the same thing every time.” Salazar finishes. “But wouldn’t magic being strange enough and thereby count as suspicious?” He points out and Brian just makes a ‘touché’ expression. Salazar crosses the street and enters the pub, closing the door behind him to see many other people sitting around, drinking and chatting away. Unsure of himself, he approaches the barkeep and clear his throat to get his attention, being so short that he tip-toes to reach the counter. “Hello. I was told to come here for my supplies.” He says somewhat confidently.

The barman just smiles at him. “First time to Hogwarts, son?” The word ‘Hogwarts’ instantly floods Salazar with relief and he nods. “No problem. Tom will show you how to get to Diagon Alley. Tom!” He calls and a hunchbacked bald man joins them, intimidating at first look but Salazar can see gentleness in his eyes. He always has been a good judge of character. That being said, all it takes is one rough betrayal and he’ll turn on them forever. This Tom doesn’t seem the type as he leads Salazar out back to a small area with just a few barrels and a bare brick wall. Salazar is surprised when Tom taps the bricks on the wall in a certain order with his wand. They shift out the way, as if alive and he smiles kindly at the boy.

“When you get your wand, you can just tap them again in that order to open it back up when you’re heading through on either side there, kid.” He heads back inside and Salazar stares in awe at the magic around him. Shops selling all kinds of magic items and artefacts, including one bookshop where so many are queued up outside that the line stretches for miles. He’ll probably hold off on going in there until last and hope that the que dies down a bit. In the meantime….there. Gringotts, the wizarding bank. He starts walking towards it, his mind running over how exactly to word it when he’s shoved by a twelve-year-old redhead who doesn’t look where he’s going as he and his family run straight past him. “Hey! Watch it!” He calls after him and the boy glances back but then keeps running right to another boy who is stood next to a giant of a man. The boy has green eyes and wild black hair but most peculiarly there is a lightning bolt scar on the middle of his forehead. Salazar quickly gets over this as he knows he’s nothing ordinary either with the whole snake thing which freaks the others out. The adults never believed them when they told on him for hissing at the snakes and thought it was just normal children’s pretend play.

Salazar catches part of the redheads and lightning boy’s conversation as he passes them warily (not wanting to get shoved again) as he enters the bank. “Where did you come out?” The redhead shoving boy asks.

“Knockturn Alley.” The giant man says grimly.

“Brilliant!” The twin redheads declare.

“We’ve never been allowed in.” The redhead boy enviously says.

“I should ruddy well think not!” The giant man growls and Salazar finally tears his gaze away as he enters the bank at least.

Goblins, Salazar presumes, are the small creatures working behind the desks. He pays little attention to them, recalling his mother’s warning. He takes in the building instead from the highly polished floor, so shiny he can see his face in it, to the high-rise ceiling towering above the small boy. He moves forwards slowly and soon reaches the end desk when he finally speaks up. “Hello? I, um, I…” Nothing. Swallowing what little courage he can gather in this rogue situation; Salazar clears his throat and speaks louder. “In a letter I received on my birthday, my mother had left me her vault when she died, and I would like to access it please.”

The goblin continues working for a minute and, just when he’s about to speak again, the goblin looks up from his work and down, being much higher up in his chair, at the boy. “And do you have this letter with you?”

“Yes, I…one minute please.” He requests as he unzips his shoulder messenger bag to riffle through it until he finds and draws out the letter. He pauses for a moment. “Will the contents of the letter be kept confidential?”

“We are bound by our magic to promise such.” The goblin vows and Salazar honestly believes him. He hands over the letter and the goblin reads it over, understanding quickly why the boy was anxious. However, as promised, it’s their job to take care of the money of their clients, not to tattle on their parents’ history. He calls another goblin over and hands him the letter. “Gornuk will take over your case, Mr Storm.” He informs and Salazar is lead away by the goblin Gornuk who takes him to a private room when Salazar sits in front of the desk Gornuk is now seated behind.

Gornuk reads over the letter once more before handing it back to the boy. “Mr Storm, before we begin, as you do not have a key to your mother’s vault, number 516, we will need to confirm your identity.”

Salazar freezes at hearing this. “Um…how?”

“By checking your blood of course.” Gornuk says as if it’s obvious. “Not even a disguise like polyjuice potion could fake it as it only changes external, not internal.”

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t raised in this world so…” Salazar confesses.

“I see. That will explain a lot.” Gornuk realises and draws something small from a draw in his desk. He also places a blank piece of paper on the desk. “Now, give me your hand so I can complete the test.”

“Does it matter which one?” The boy asks curiously, looking at both hands.

“No.” He denies, and Salazar finally holds out his right hand. The goblin grasps hold of it firmly, but not painfully, and pricks his forefinger with the device. Blood drips from it and drops onto the paper. For a moment, nothing happens and then ink spreads magically across the page out from the centre. It settles and leaves writing behind which the goblin apparently approves of, given by his nod. He picks up the paper and reads over them before nodding again. “Mr Storm, while I can confirm you have indeed inherited your mother’s vault, number 516, there is more to it than that.”

“There is?” Salazar asks with surprise.

“Indeed. The blood test confirmed you having rights of access and ownership over vault 516, nothing strange there, but it also claimed over ownership of your father’s vault which you have inherited also, number 626.” He informs.

“He’s dead? Mum said he was gone. She never said ‘dead’.” The boy notices.

“Well, the only way that’d be possible is if his soul is damaged beyond repair and his magic is too weak be of use. He would have to come here in person to confirm otherwise if that’s not the case.”

“Oh.” Salazar says, unsure what else to say to that.

“Now, if you wait here, I will go and get you the keys to your vaults.” Gornuk says before he picks up the papers and heads out the room, claiming he’d be back momentarily. Salazar barely waits more than a minute before he returns. He sits back down and holds out two tiny keys to Salazar who takes them with a curious expression. “This is the key to vault 516. And this is the key to vault 626.”

“Alright, thanks for that. Anything else I should know?” Salazar asks, noticing tiny engraving on the handle of the keys with their vault number engraved in them.

“Not that I can think of. I will arrange for someone to escort you down to your vaults.” Gornuk finishes and they head out. From there, he’s handed to another goblin who takes him down to the vaults by a very queasy transport system which causes him to stumble slightly on his way out.

“Vault 516.” The goblin announces and takes the key to vault 516 to unlock it for Salazar. Inside is a small mountain of coins which amounts to the around the one hundred thousand galleon mark, according to the goblin. With the help from the goblin also explaining the exchange rate between the wizarding coins, he soon gathers up a sizeable amount to spend on his supplies for today. He then gets back into the ride of terror and they head slightly lower, but thankfully only a short way to vault 626, announced again when he gets out the cart. The goblin puts his whole hand on the door this time as well as uses the key to unlock the vault before it’s opened.

Inside is a small pile of coins but several mysterious items held within. One is a black skull shaped ring with a serpent coiling through the dark eye sockets. Several books lay untouched within, most on the ‘dark arts’, whatever those are. One even says about Horcruxes and how to create one. Out of curiosity, Salazar takes that one plus a few others, placing them in his bag. He can only carry a few as there’s not much room inside. He could always come back later. A small green badge with the word ‘prefect’ is also inside. A bottle of mysterious liquid is left corked and only half used which Salazar soon realises, according to the label, is a potion of sorts to ward of sudden, extreme hair loss. Interesting.

He takes the ring and the badge, sliding it on his finger and clipping the badge to the hem of his jumper, before leaving. With his head held higher than the anxious, unsure boy he walked in as and his pockets a little heavier, he heads back out of the bank, ready to pursue the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I decided to give Voldemort a vault (though he probably doesn’t have one). I intentionally made it so that the ring is fairly similar to the dark mark but not identical.


	3. Of Wands and Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual familiar is chosen and Garrick Ollivander is fascinated...

Diagon Alley continues to amaze and entertain Salazar even after he leaves Gringotts to walk further down the street. The bookstore line is still very long so no point trying just yet. He checks his wristwatch and sees he’s got about two and a half hours before meeting Brian again. He decides a wand is a good place to head next and makes his way to Ollivanders. Makers of fine wands since 382 BC apparently. A bell announces him, but no-one is in sight when he enters the shop and he looks up at the many rows of boxes which presumably hold wands. How on earth is he going to find the right one for him when there’s so many to choose from?

“Good morning.” A soft voice startles him, and he looks over to see an old man who wasn’t there before. Was he ducked under the counter, waiting at the right moment to spring up out of nowhere just to startle costumers or something? The image causes a brief smirk to cross Salazar’s face.

“Mr…” The man, Mr Ollivander presumably, hesitates, confused for a moment as he looks over the boy. “Riddle?”

“It’s Storm. Salazar Storm.” Salazar says, shocked by hearing his father’s surname.

Ollivander smiles softly at him at hearing his name. “Forgive me. For a moment, I thought I saw…” He shakes his head. “Never mind. Let’s just find you your wand, shall we?” He draws out a tape measure from his pocket, curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

“You knew my father?” Salazar asks abruptly.

“Ah, that explains it. Never knew he had a child. No matter, no matter.” Ollivander mutters. “Now, which is your wand arm?”

“If it’s the same as writing then left.”

“Unusual. You may be an interesting find indeed.” He comments before measuring the boy in an extreme number of ways. As the tape measure works by its own accord to measure him, Ollivander begins searching through the boxes, looking for a certain wand. He takes the time to explain about the different wands and their cores, how no two are the same. After a while, he tells the tape to stop and returns with a wand for Salazar to try. Then another and another. Soon enough, a small pile begins to grow of wands which are not his match. However, one feels different the moment he holds it and the whole room raises to a comfortable warmth. Ollivander senses it too as he doesn’t snatch this wand away from him but instead seems surprised but pleased. “Fascinating. Very fascinating.”

“What’s fascinating? This wand?”

“The wand chooses the wizard, as I said moments ago, Mr Storm. Given by how dark your father had become in his life, it is fascinating that your wand would be so different than him. The wand that has chosen you just so happens to have unicorn hair as its core and it’s no secret that those with unicorn as their core are difficult to turn over to the dark arts. The wood in this particular wand is Laurel and is said not to be able to perform a dishonourable act.”

Unsure what to say to this, Salazar simply nods in acknowledgement, but a flicker of relief passes through him. If his wand believes he’s not like this father, then maybe there’s hope for him after all. “Mr Ollivander, if I may, what are the Dark Arts?” He asks instead.

Ollivander lets out a low hiss of breath before answering. “It is the darkest of magic out there and performed by the darkest of witches and wizards in our world.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you, Mr Ollivander.” Salazar says, slightly surprised and now worried about the books hidden away in his bags. Although, if he learns about it then he might learn more about how to fight against it. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. Ollivander wraps the wand and Salazar pays for it, but the man says one last thing before he leaves.

“It is fascinating though that you should be so different than your father but…yes…I think we should expect many surprises from you, some which may even surprise yourself, Mr Storm.” The man’s words stick with Salazar even after he enters Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions.

After checking if he’s going to Hogwarts, Salazar finds himself lead to the back for a robe fitting to see a young boy with blonde hair and a massive grin on his face. He’s buzzing with excitement and smiles friendly at Salazar as he’s stood on a stool next to him. “You going to Hogwarts too?!” He asks excitedly.

“Yeah.” Salazar confirms but the boy cuts him off from saying any more as he begins to ramble.

“I’m Colin Creevey. I’m going to Hogwarts too. I’ve heard about the houses we’re getting sorted in from this book I read. I was so excited I had to read it as quickly as I could. I hope I get in Gryffindor like Harry Potter. He’s a Gryffindor too. I’m not surprised. He did stop you-know-who as a baby. No-one knows how. He just died. It’s incredible. Don’t you think?”

“Um…sure.” Salazar agrees, unsure of how to feel about this hyperactive boy. Harry Potter? You-know-who? Gryffindor? These words all confuse him, not that he’ll admit it out loud.

“What blood type are you? I’m a Muggle-born. Doesn’t really matter, I suppose. Harry’s a half-blood though. Wonder how much magic he learnt growing up?” Colin continues at his thousand-words-an-hour pace and Salazar doesn’t answer, not sure himself of what all this means. He’d have to look into that at some point otherwise he may just stick out like a sore thumb. Thankfully, Madame Malkin returns to tell Colin he’s done for his fitting. The boy waves goodbye to him as he leaves. “See you at Hogwarts. Hey, you never said your name.” He realises.

“It’s Salazar. Salazar Storm.”

“Woah! You’re named after a dark wizard!” He exclaims, more excited than anything but Colin’s parents, who Salazar didn’t even notice were there, hurry their son out, apologising to Salazar on Colin’s behalf for saying such a rude thing. They assured him he didn’t mean anything by it, he just gets overexcited and starts talking about everything to do with magic around him. Salazar nods with understanding but is surprised to hear that his name is considered to be after a dark wizard’s. Another thing he’ll have to look into for later. He should really start writing them down.

By the time he leaves Madam Malkin’s, the line for the bookstore is still fairly long, but he then sees the same redhead boy and his friends walk out. “A fine example to set to your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must’ve thought…” A redhead woman scolds the redhead man as they pass Salazar who turns away from them to instead head off to the other stores in Diagon Alley. Not wishing to spend his money needlessly when first getting it (plus he may want to spend it on more extravagant purchases later in the year), he just buys what’s on his list and sticks to the basics of everything unless written otherwise. He turns away from the gold cauldron to instead get the standard pewter one as requested on the list. He then takes a glance at the list and sees it says to bring and owl, a cat, or toad. Thinking it over, he doesn’t like the sound of either, but a toad seems fairly useless in his mind. A cat could be good company and an owl would be useful to deliver mail and such. But which to get? To be honest, Owls or cats aren’t really his thing. He’s always been worried that an owl may scratch his eyes out (as bizarre it may seem) and a neighbour’s cat scratched his arm badly once. Took the fondness of even petting one away pretty quickly. He’s always been wary of them since.

Without a keen preference in mind, he heads into _Magical Menagerie_ where he’s bombarded with an array of animal sounds and noises. He takes a moment to gather his senses then heads deeper into the shop where the noises are quieter. Instead, soft voices reach his ears and he instantly recognises the faint hiss mixed in with the voices. Snakes. With a smile, he walks up to their glass enclosure and listens to their conversation for a minute as a female argues with a male.

“No.” The female denies.

“But I…” The male begins to protest.

“Not happening.” She continues.

“Just once.” He begs.

“No. This is _my_ rock. You lost that fight, Daze.” The female hisses, raising her head from the warm rock she’s resting on to steady her gaze on the male. Salazar smirks in amusement.

“If you lost the fight, then suck it up and accept it.” He tells the male. The snakes instantly whip their heads around to him with utter shock, the other snakes around them staring in amazement.

“A speaker?” One whispers.

“Could it be?” Another gasps.

“Think he’s related to our Dark King?” A young one guesses.

“I’m Salazar.” Salazar introduces.

“Definitely related to our Old King. They share the same name.” An older voice declares softly.

“I’m supposed to get an owl, a cat, or a toad for school but can’t decide what to get.” Salazar says his predicament out loud and several voices overlap each other. However, some even start arguing and one smaller snake backs up in a corner, timid of the rising voices. “You okay?” Salazar asks softly, crouching by the glass to see the snake properly.

“Don’t like fighting. Makes me anxious.” She hisses back to him.

“Not really a fighter myself unless it’s to defend my honour or to fight for those closest to me.” He admits.

“It might be best if you get an owl then. They’re less likely to pick a fight with you. They’re also useful but stay in the owlery if you aren’t too fond of one. You can’t exactly bring a snake, can you?” The snake asks, though seems uncertain.

“Probably not.” Salazar sighs, really not wanting an owl or a cat…or a toad for that matter.

“No, he can’t. I heard stories about students having their pets taken from them if deemed unsuitable for school.” An older snake claims.

“But I don’t like any of those. Has students taken other pets with them in the past?” He asks.

“Um…I heard about a family of redheads who all brought the same rat for nearly a dozen years to Hogwarts. The staff are fine with it, it would seem.” Another states.

“Some brought spiders with them.” One adds.

“That’s it.” Salazar’s words causes the snakes to quieten fully, wanting to hear his decision. “Spiders and snakes are just as unusual pets. I’m bringing a snake.” He then turns to the young one again. “You want to come with me? I’ll just tell them how you’re not really a fighter if they say you might be dangerous.”

“Bet not to defend me like that, Salazar.” The snake denies.

“How come?” He asks, confused.

“Snake-speak is not looked on too fondly in the world. Most see it as dark wizardry done only by the darkest of wizards.” The snake confesses.

The older snake then explains, “Our Old King may have been so very kind to us, but others see him as otherwise for his believes at the time. Many witches and wizards had lost their lives to muggles who became afraid and scornful at them. He thought that it would never work to mix the two worlds as they did not get on at all in his eyes and he feared what would happen to their world if more muggles did find out about it. He disliked those with muggle heritage out of fear of what they may have brought on the others from their family.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Salazar exclaims. “I mean, I get it, but ridiculous. Your family doesn’t define you. You make your own way in life.”

“Then you make yours and take him with you.” The older one agrees, looking to the young snake.

Salazar nods with a soft smile at the young snake. “I think I will.”

After purchasing his new familiar, the snake slithers up the sleeve of his jacket to coil around his arm, hiding from plain sight. He’s still debating on names for the snake when he finally joins the never-ending que at the bookstore. With a sigh, he realises quickly that it had only shortened slightly so people are queuing from the doorway but not outside of it. Thankfully, when it does move, it moves by several people as a small group exits at a time. Once inside, Salazar is quick to notice the que itself does not lead to the counter but instead to a book signing of some kind. A very handsome man smiles a glistening white grin as his many fans get their books signed. He sweet-talks them and, even though he’s handsome, Salazar doesn’t care. He doesn’t see what the man’s done to be so impressive. However, his answers are soon found when he realises this man is Gilderoy Lockhart whose books they’re supposed to purchase for school. He gathers the books on his list and decides _not_ to have them signed. The man wrote about so many adventures. So what? He doubts half of them carry any truth to them if he’s gotten away each time looking fresh as ever, not a scratch to him. No, Salazar decides, something’s not right here, not right in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research for this one. Lee Jordan has a tarantula so why not a snake for Salazar?


	4. Bellatrix Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar finally chooses his snake's name and prepares to board the Hogwarts Express...

“I think it’s a nice name.” Salazar says with a smile as he looks through the book _Hogwarts a History_ in his hands, reading a certain page on dark wizards who went to Hogwarts. “Even if she’s a dark witch, I still love that name. I’m named after a dark wizard, apparently, so why can’t you be too? Plus, we could always call you Bella for short and Bellatrix if you’re naughty. What do you think?”

“I like it,” The snake, newly named Bellatrix, agrees as she raises her head of his bed as she rests next to him. The other kids had panicked when they saw the snake but calmed when she seemed just as terrified of them as they were of her (that and Maria brought them all an ice cream as a distraction). “But I’m _never_ naughty.” She claims but something in her tone hints otherwise, a mischievous glint to it that causes Salazar to raise a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Uh-huh. Of course, you’re not.” He smirks then lets the book drop back on his lap, an anxious look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Bella asks, slithering over the book to rest on the middle of his chest. Without really thinking on it, he reaches down to pet her as he talks. It helps him think.

“I like control.” She tilts her head at him in confusion at his words. “I like knowing where I am and what’s going on. It helps me feel in control and relaxed. Nothing can catch me off guard and surprise me.”

“So?” Bella urges, though patient enough not to rush him any further.

“So, I’m about to go to a place I’ve never been before and journey to a world I never knew. What if…what if I’m just as much as a weirdo there as I get called here? I know what the kids say about me here and at my old school. My mother said my dad was evil and I apparently look just like him. What if they figure it out? What if they all hate me just for being born?” He asks nervously, looking at her with timid eyes, his nerves on full display now.

“Well, even if they do, no matter what happens, I’m not leaving you, Salazar. You’re my friend and friends never give up on each other.” Bella comforts, butting her head against his open palm, trying to return the pets he’s giving her. This is apparently the right thing to say as he smiles at her and nods in agreement. Whatever happens, he’ll always have Bellatrix Storm to stay by his side even in the darkest of times.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Salazar frowns with confusion at the people bustling about the station and sees no sign of the alleged platform nine and three quarters. However, that’s not to say it isn’t there as his mother had made a very useful note off.

_‘Find the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 and walk straight through it to be magically transported onto the platform. It sounds mad but will work, I promise son. Go on a run if you’re nervous. Good luck, son. I just wish I could have been there to send you off myself.’_

With a slight shake of nerves, he looks up at Maria who puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. “Remember to write soon as you can. Let us know how it goes. Good luck, Salazar. Now, go on, or you’ll miss the train.” Maria insists.

“We’ve got twenty minutes.” He points out.

“Better than arriving with five minutes to spare then miss the train on accident.” She shrugs.

Taking a calming breath as he tries to reassure himself that the brick wall just ahead of him is _not_ solid, he grips his trolley so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He runs. Runs hard, right at the wall. Closer, closer, closer, closer…he flinches when he reaches the wall but can’t look away and is shocked when he passes right through the wall as if it were never there. Instead, a scarlet steam engine waits next to the platform labelled as nine and three quarters. With a triumphant smile, he pulls his trolley as he heads towards the train. He finds an empty carriage and struggles to lift the trunk which holds his supplies in up onto the train. That is until someone clears their throat, startling him.

“C’mon. You are holding us up.” A blond boy sneers and Salazar glares right back at him, not intimidated by the two beefy boys on either side of him.

“There are other carriages. Either be patient or go find another one.” Salazar says and the boy glares hard at him. He goes to make another retort when one of the boys makes a slight squeal noise and backs up, pointing furiously at Salazar’s collar. Bella’s head is poking out, her little tongue darting forth as she watches the scene with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

“Draco, what is the hold up, my boy?” A blond man who is clearly the blond boy’s father asks as he approaches.

“Is that a snake?” The boy, Draco, gasps as the snake and the man is surprised to see it but is not fearful of it in the slightest. He seems impressed and amused more than anything.

“So? Other kids brought other pets before and Bellatrix is not aggressive in the slightest.” Salazar shrugs.

“You named her Bellatrix?” Draco asks in shock.

“Bella for short but Bellatrix when she’s mischievous. She says she’s not, but I know better. It’s the quiet ones you always got to watch out for. Besides, I like the name.” Salazar defends and Bella ducks back inside his jacket, hiding from plain sight once more.

The man doesn’t miss the fact that the boy said that Bella had _said_ this. Instead of questioning it, he instead says, “You’ll have to forgive Draco. He sometimes acts before he thinks and does not remember how others may perceive it.” He apologises, sending his son a warning look not to protest this and holds out a hand. “Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure, I’m sure.”

Salazar hesitates for a moment, hoping he won’t get a bad reaction from his name. Colin Creevey may have been ecstatic but that’s just him apparently. These two seem far more judgemental than Colin would ever be. He takes the hand and finally introduces himself. “Salazar. Salazar Storm.” As expected, his name gets a reaction but not the way he was expecting. They’re shocked again but a smile of awe grows on Draco’s face and Lucius’ own is drawn in approval. “Huh.” Salazar says in surprise and confusion.

“What is it?” Draco questions.

“Seeing as my name is from an apparent dark wizard, I’m surprised to see the few who’ve heard it be somewhat or extremely positive of it.” He admits.

“Others have been?” Lucius asks curiously.

“Well, it was just this one boy. He’s starting this year too. He’s so excited to go to Hogwarts as he didn’t know anything about this until now. His parents were just as surprised too it would seem as they’re muggles.” Salazar answers.

“That’s the…Muggle-borns for you. They come from the muggle world and do not fully understand our ways.” Lucius claims, hesitating before saying Muggle-borns, as if the word is foreign on his tongue.

“Neither did I.” At their surprised faces he explains. “I was raised in an orphanage in the muggle world. I never knew I was a wizard or that my parents were too until I got my letter.”

“I am sorry you were kept away from your birth right, Salazar. No child should have to bare that horror, especially growing up in that world away from all this with those kind of people.” He says, suggesting at something.

“You don’t like muggles very much, do you, Mr Malfoy?” Salazar catches, crossing his arms over his chest casually.

“I’m afraid I do not know what you mean.” Lucius claims though it’s clear he’s lying. Salazar doesn’t press it and instead turns back to his trunk but once again struggles to lift it even an inch.

“Woah!” Salazar says in alarm as he drops back onto his butt when his trunk floats up into the air and he looks up to see Lucius pointing his wand at it and moves it onto the train for him using his wand. He does the same with Draco’s trunk and Salazar smiles at him. “Thanks. I think…I’d best get on board now. Goodbye, Mr Malfoy.” He says, not wishing to be rude to the man who just helped him. Luckily enough, he just nods his head at the boy, amused to see him in such a hurry. He climbs aboard the train and pulls his trunk further inside, easier now as it’s on wheels so the level floor of the train certainly helps.

When he’s finally out of earshot, Lucius turns to Draco. “I want you to find out more about that boy, Draco.”

“Why?” The boy interrogates.

Lucius sees no reason to lie. “Because his parents named him after Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest but darkest wizards of all time. No…ordinary parents would do such a thing. The last name, Storm, does sound familiar but I cannot place it.”

“Is it also the fact that he can talk to snakes?” Draco asks.

“You caught that too, did you?” His father smiles at his boy, proud of him for noticing this, and Draco returns it.

“Alright, I will. What are you going to do? You’re up to something father, I can tell.” He notices.

“That does not concern you.” Lucius claims, but then adds, “Not yet at least. Now, get on board and have a nice year at school.”

“I will. Goodbye, father.” Draco says.

“Goodbye, Draco.” Lucius returns and waves his son goodbye as he waits until the train pulls out of the station before leaving the platform at last. His son is not wrong, he does indeed have a plan, but what it entails just yet is still very fresh and currently unmapped out. All he does know is that he needs to find out more about that boy and his family history. As much as it pains him to admit, he knows just who to ask about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Draco be able to worm his way into Salazar's life or will he see right through him? Read on to find out!


	5. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar is finally going to Hogwarts but is the journey as easy as it seems...

“Don’t mind if we join you, do you?” Salazar’s head turns back to the door, not getting up from his seat, as he watches Draco stood there at the doorway, looking slightly impatient. At least he was polite enough to _ask_ first. Salazar is unsure of the two beefy looking boys stood on either side of him which must show as Draco looks over his shoulder at one before strolling in without Salazar actually saying yes to his question. “That’s Crabbe and the other one’s Goyle. Don’t mind them. They’re not much for conversation.” He sits opposite Salazar and the other two boys come in but just stand there until Draco gestures for them to sit.

“Clearly.” Salazar agrees, not trying to judge but it’s pretty obvious the lights are not all up in the two boys’ heads. Draco smirks in amusement as Salazar glances back out the window, watching the scenery wash by.

“What’s your favourite quidditch move?” Draco abruptly asks.

“Not sure. They don’t have it in muggle world.” Salazar admits, not wishing to confess how little he knows about the world outright.

“Of course, you don’t know anything…” Draco begins to insult then quickly changes his tune. “But I can help you there. I’ll be happy to…”

It’s almost sickening how polite he’s being. What’s worse is how obvious it is that he’s faking it. “Draco.”

“Yes?” The boy says through gritted teeth, not appreciating being interrupted.

Salazar fixes him with a hard stare. “We’re not friends. We not even acquaintances. Stop pretending to be nice to me for whatever reason you made up. Whether it’s my name, or my snake, or the fact that I’m new and shiny for you to find entertainment in, more than you’ll ever get out of these two in life, I don’t care. So, cut it out because it’s not working.”

Draco sneers at him and abruptly stands. “At least I wasn’t raised by filthy muggles because my parents couldn’t even be bothered to stick around! They probably saw what you were going to become and ran away in shame!”

“Wow. With creative insults like that you could become the voice actor for Angelica Pickles from the Rugrats.” Salazar says sarcastically.

The insult catches Draco off guard. “The what?”

He shrugs. “It’s a muggle thing. You wouldn’t understand. You’re too uptight.”

“Uptight?!” Draco explodes, drawing out his wand. “I’ll show you who’s…”

“What’s going on here?” A new voice startles them all and they see a ginger haired sixteen-year-old boy at the door, staring hard at them. Behind him is a girl, also sixteen, who has a firm gaze on them. They’re both wearing school robes with a badge with the word ‘prefect’ on them. One blue. One red. The boy has a lion symbol on his robe in a crest with the word Gryffindor embroidered on it. The girl is similar but with an eagle crest and the Ravenclaw instead. The sight of a furious Draco holding his wand and standing over the younger (and unarmed) boy seems to tell them everything. “Mr Malfoy, I suggest you leave now.” The older boy warns.

“Why? We aren’t at school yet. You can’t tell us what to do yet, Weasley.” Draco scoffs.

“Malfoy.” Weasley warns further.

Salazar rolls his eyes and gets up, heading to the door. “Rather not be near them anyway. I might catch stupidity.” Draco glares hard at his back as the boy walks away. The girl seems to be resisting the urge to smirk at the insult (she knows just how…unintelligent the two boys Malfoy hangs about with are). Though her role as prefect restrains her from doing this. She does head after Salazar, however, and calls out to him when she’s close enough.

“Are you alright?”

“Honestly? No. I’m stressed. I’m not in control of anything right now and it’s a little jarring.” At her confused expression, her explains further. “I like knowing what’s going on. Magic is still so new and unexpected that I...”

“You can’t fully relax as you don’t understand it’s limits.” She finishes.

“Yeah. You’re really smart.” He notices.

“Well, us Ravenclaws are known for that.” She smiles with amusement.

“I see.” He says, unsure what else to say to it.

“My name’s Penelope Clearwater. I’m the Prefect for Ravenclaw.” She introduces.

“Sal…” He hesitates. “Salazar Storm.” She’s surprised. “Seriously. That’s my name.”

“Well, I think it sounds cool, regardless of where it came from.” Penelope smiles reassuringly. He honestly believes her.

“Penelope?” Weasley calls as he joins them. “Is everything okay over here?”

“Yes, Percy, and I was just about to invite young Salazar to join us.” She insists and he’s hesitant.

“With us? In our carriage? For prefects?” He questions.

“I have a badge if that helps?” Salazar jests, pointing to the hem of his jumper where his father’s old badge is pinned.

Percy seems suspicious at this. “How?”

“It was my father’s.” Salazar admits.

“And he gave it to you?” Percy asks, confused.

“No, it was in his vault that I inherited after he died.” The younger explains.

“I’m sorry.” He says, showing he’s not always so uptight as he seems.

“Don’t be. Never knew him…or mum. Grew up in an orphanage. Never knew about any of this until I got my letter.” Salazar confesses, feeling the need to, at least to this extent.

“That makes sense.” Percy says.

Penelope guides Salazar further along the train, glaring at Percy when he opens his mouth to protest, and they soon reach a compartment where several other older students are already inside. The one right across from them opens up with other older students who are curious at what’s going on. They leave both doors open to have a conversation as Salazar is seated next to the door.

“Fighting already?” A boy teases as the sight of the young boy with a snake symbol and the word Slytherin on it.

“Or new recruitment?” A Ravenclaw boy teases, pointing at the prefect’s badge on Salazar’s jumper.

“Family heirloom.” Penelope dismisses as she sits next to Salazar. Percy frowns at this, unable to sit on her other side as another prefect is sitting there. That was _his_ seat too where Salazar is now sitting.

Something apparently shows on his face at least judging by Salazar’s smirk at him. “Don’t worry, Percy. I’m not stealing your girlfriend.”

Chuckles sound and Percy blushes faintly. “How did you know she was my girlfriend?”

“Actually, I didn’t. You just told me that. Aren’t denying it either. You’re clearly jealous too and it explains why you two were strolling around the train together, _alone_ , when your fellow prefects are all the way over here. You couldn’t have heard Malfoy using such weak insults from that far away, so what were you doing all the way away from here which the others weren’t allowed to see?” Salazar teases and everyone but Percy who is too busy blushing profusely, bursts out laughing. Even Penelope is smirking at this.

“Oh, he’s a Ravenclaw.” The Ravenclaw boy smirks knowingly.

“Are you kidding? He’s ours. Have you seen how cunning he is?” A Slytherin claims. They then break out into a polite debate over which group Salazar is apparently going to be in. It’s only when the trolley witch wheels up the sweet cart to them, asking if they want anything that they stop. Salazar is hesitant but picks out several sweet and sugary items he’s never tried before, them each saying what’s the best. Most agree that every flavour beans and _chocolate frogs_ are the best, so he takes some of those. He also takes a pumpkin pasty, a box of peppermint toads, fizzing whizzbees, some sugar quills, and liquorice wands. A few he’s not as keen on which he offers then uneaten ones of out to the others. They exchange it for the ones he does in a fair trade. At the every flavour beans, another Slytherin gets him to try some without looking at the packaging for answers. She watches with anticipation at him eating one but seems slightly disappointed when it’s candyfloss flavour. They all laugh when she instead gets a vomit flavoured one, almost hurling for real at tasting that.

Salazar then turns to the chocolate frog which he opens and looks at the card, smirking at the person moving inside the card as he reads out the name. “Albus Dumbledore.”

“Whoa! That’s the gold one. I’ll trade it if you want. Name your card. Or cards. I have several doubles if you need them.” The teasing Ravenclaw excitedly says.

“Huh?” He asks, confused.

“That’s the rarest chocolate frog card, Salazar.” Penelope kindly explains and they all freeze at hearing his name for the first time.

“Yes, my name’s Salazar, and no you cannot have my card because I like watching you squirm, so there.” Salazar says, sticking his tongue out at the Ravenclaw who pouts dramatically at his. They all chuckle at the joke which breaks the tension.

“Salazar, it’s best that you change into your robes. We’ll be arriving soon.” Percy insists.

“Percy, we’re still a way away.” A Hufflepuff, as Salazar had discovered with a badger symbol in their crest, points out.

“It’s fine. He probably just wants his seat back to sit next to his girlfriend before I steal her away again.” Salazar jokes, causing more laughter as he walks off to change into his robes. Percy blushes but stays in the seat he’s now occupying opposite Penelope, as if trying to prove otherwise. True to the Hufflepuff’s words, they were still fair bit off but time flies rather quickly in the end as the night rises and before Salazar knows it, they’re pulling up to a station.

“See that tall man?” Percy asks promptly, the second he gets off the train. “Go to him and he will take you to school. First years always go with Hagrid for their first-year introduction and sorting into their house.”

“Don’t worry. He’s much friendlier than he looks.” The Hufflepuff reassures and Salazar nods, though slightly anxious, as he joins the other first-years. Salazar, along with all the other first-years, follow the giant of a man Hagrid down a steep narrow path until they reach the edge of a lake where several boats await. In the distance, lies a mountain and on top of said mountain is a magnificent castle with many turrets and towers.

“Four to a boat! No more!” Hagrid calls out and they all climb into a boat, keeping to the four to a boat rule. Colin from Madam Malkin spots Salazar and grins at him, dragging the boy along to his boat where they join a redhead girl and another boy, making four. Once all of them are in the boats, Hagrid, in his own boat at the front, orders the boats forwards and they all move at once. Soon enough, they’ve crossed the lake and then trek further on foot again and travel the final stretch to the castle. All this time, Salazar’s nerves are running wild inside, his anxiety steadily rising. Hagrid bangs three times on the huge, oak door which they stop at, Salazar both excited of what’s happening and anxious of what’s about to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What house do you reckon Salazar will be in? Read the next chapter to find out!


	6. The Hatstall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar gets sorted but it's not so simple as he'd like...

They barely had time to breathe between the silence after the knock by how promptly a tall, stern looking woman opened the door. “The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid introduces.

“Hagrid, thank you. I will take over from here.” McGonagall dismisses firmly, but not unpolitely. They follow her into the entrance hall (which is huge) but the muffled voices from the door just to the right tells Salazar that the most if not the rest of the school must be through there. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” She begins. “The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.” She then goes on to say about how this is important as their houses will be like their family, a foreign concept to Salazar who has never known any family. He wouldn’t even count their carers from how busy they can get to care for each child at all times as parents would. Sure, they always help out when they’re struggling but a moment alone to get help on homework or to play a video game could easily be disrupted at any moment by one of the other kids causing drama in _Sunny’s Care Home for Little Terrors_ (the literal name for the orphanage). McGonagall also mentions about a points-based system, a little competitive in Salazar’s mind which would cause unnecessary competition and drama. She leaves them alone with promises to be back in a moment, suggesting they smarten themselves up before the ceremony begins.

After a minute, the others reveal they’re all clueless at how they’ll be sorted into their houses, most already dreading a test of sorts. Salazar tries not to tremble at the prospect of what’s beyond the door, his mind racing over all the possibilities but mixing magic in there and he loses all hopes at simply _guessing_ it. Salazar then jumps just as the others did when about twenty ghosts join them, gliding smoothly through the air. For a moment, they fail to notice the students until one declares, “New students! How exciting! Just waiting to be sorted, I suppose?” She guesses and several nod. “Can’t wait to see which of you end up in my house, Hufflepuff.”

“Excuse me?” Salazar begins and they all turn their gaze on him. “The sorting…should we be worried or is it something we’re overthinking on?” He bravely asks, the others falling silent, all keen to find this out

“Oh, he’s Ravenclaw.” One claims with excitement.

“No, he’s showing bravery, that’s Gryffindor.” Another counters.

“He’s also asking for all the others, a loyal trait, I must say.” The Hufflepuff ghost argues.

“Just barely.” A final ghost claims. “If anything, he’s trying to get ahead by knowing what to expect. Quite ambitious, like my house Slytherin, don’t you think?” He looks to Salazar for his answer, but no further comments are made when a sharp voice speaks out.

“Move along now.” Professor McGonagall has returned. “Now, get in line and follow me.” They do just that and follow her into the Great Hall which is lit be thousands of floating candles in a seemingly stary night sky which shows through the ceiling high above. Four long tables take up most of the space, moving vertically away from the door up to one last table at the end. The table is horizontally positioned with all the teachers seated at it, though two of the seats are empty, and everyone has their eyes on the new students, all curious to see who’s joining their school this year. McGonagall places a four-legged stall in front of the first-years, and then placed an old wizard’s hat on top of that. To their surprise, it starts singing, it sings a song about all the houses and how it was enchanted years ago to sort students on behalf of their founders after they’re gone. After it’s finished, everyone applauds, and McGonagall takes over once again. “When I call your name; you will come forth, place the sorting hat on your head, sit on the stool, and you will be sorted into your house.” She then calls forth the students, one at a time. By the time she reaches, the letter S, there’s very few of them left. Colin Creevey became a Gryffindor and actually yells ‘yes!’ much to everyone’s amusement. “Storm, Salazar!” McGonagall calls out, subtly double-checking the list just to make sure she read that right. The moment his name is called, everyone goes silent, wondering what kid is named after a seemingly dark wizard. Slytherin seem very eager to see who’s the kid named after their very own founder. Taking a calming breath at how anxious he’s about to feel, Salazar steps forwards, not daring a glance around. He can hear hushed whispers around the room.

“Reckon he’s related to Slytherin?”

“How? Slytherin’s dead.”

“Maybe he’s his descendant?”

“He doesn’t look too dark.”

“I met him before. He’s nice.” Colin’s voice at the Gryffindor table is the last thing Salazar hears from the room before the hat is placed on his head.

 _“Interesting.”_ A small voice speaks in his ear. _“This is tricky, quite tricky.”_

 _‘What is?’_ Salazar thinks.

 _“Just finding a place for you. There is one but you can do well in most of the houses here. You are keen to work hard with plenty of ambition and a strong strive for knowledge.”_ It says.

 _‘Knowledge is power.’_ Salazar thinks back to the hat.

 _“Yes, you crave power and control but also have a lust for knowledge itself and hate to feel left out by not understanding something. Difficult, very difficult.”_ The voice continues and this carries on for several minutes until it, unknowing to Salazar, becomes a hatstall. Salazar is becoming more and more anxious until he decides to just ask.

 _‘Well, if it’s alright with you, I’d rather not bring the rest of my house down by not understanding everything. Could I go in Slytherin instead?’_ He requests.

 _“Slytherin eh? I think…yes, yes, that will suit you greatly. You will do well in Slytherin just as your parents did. True, they both lead off in terrible paths, but they did well, nonetheless. They would have each become very fine a witch and wizard if they went down a different path. Perhaps you could strive to do even better and prove to the world that your blood doesn’t define you?”_ The hat surprises him by remembering his parents and is shocked to hear they were in Slytherin. Maybe it’s right. Maybe he can show the world that he’s not like his father and won’t make the same mistakes his mother did. “Slytherin!” The hat announces to the hall and they break into applause just as they did for all the others. The Slytherins seem even louder at having a boy named Salazar in their house. The irony is in full effect here.

Salazar heads to the Slytherin table and sits at the nearest empty seat of it. Down the table, the prefects he had met earlier grin at him. One even makes a ‘told you so’ face at the other prefects on the other tables. Penelope smiles at Salazar, seeming pleased for him finding his own place even if it’s not in her own house. Nearby, a ghost hovering over Slytherin table nods in approval at Salazar, seemingly pleased for having their founder’s namesake in their house. It would probably be embarrassing if he wasn’t. Once he’s sorted, there’s only a few students left and the redhead girl he was on the boat with, Ginevra Weasley, who probably goes by a nickname judging by her cringing, becomes a Gryffindor. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who looks a lot like his chocolate frog card, then begins the start of term speech. The feast begins as food magically appears on their tables and Salazar grins, awestruck for a moment at all the food around him. A small voice whispers to him.

“Lower your arm and let me rest on the floor. I’d like to catch any fallen food. I’ll be careful not to be seen.” Bella requests. Salazar lowers both arms under the table to throw of suspicion and feels her slither out of his sleeve to the floor. He grips the sides of the bench he’s sitting on with both hands either side of him, looking at the food as he wonders what to try first. Soon enough, he’s gobbling down food along with all the others, though with a sense of dignity unlike the Gryffindors, some of whom honestly eat like vultures. The sight makes him smirk a little but frown at Draco when he hears the boy make sniping remarks about Gryffindor being too wild for their level of class. He’s not picking fights now, so he says nothing and is surprised when the others don’t join in but instead call him out on how he has no class when it comes to talking with Potter. Harry Potter, the boy Salazar’s heard about by any chance? Could be. Hard to be sure without knowing just how common the name Potter is in Hogwarts.

Soon after, a darkly dressed professor strolls into the hall, ignoring the students’ questioning and curious gazes. He does look over at the Slytherin table and it’s an older Slytherin student who explains to their table for the first-years who clearly don’t recognise the man. “That’s Professor Snape, our head of house. He’s strict. Don’t cross him. He won’t take points of us, but his detentions are punishment enough to make us wish it were that easy.” He warns.

They all watch as Professor Snape then speaks quietly to McGonagall and to Dumbledore who become disappointed at whatever news they’re hearing. All three then head back out the hall and rumours begin to spread. From the Gryffindor table, they soon hear rumours of two boys, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who came to school in a flying car which crashed into the Whomping Willow and getting expelled. Whatever it is, Salazar doesn’t join in and instead wonders what life will be like now he’s at Hogwarts. Better? Worse? Sometimes a bit of both? Whatever the case, he doesn’t have long to ponder on it when the teachers return, Snape looking sour as if Christmas was stolen away from him, and they re-join the feast. Soon after the meals are finished, pudding takes it place and Salazar manages to squeeze in a bit more and resists the urge to slump forwards at how full he is now.

Once their plates are wiped clean, Dumbledore makes an announcement about the forest being forbidden for all students to pupils and that no magic must be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails begin in the second week of term and then invites them to sing the school song. Salazar joins in, anxious at first but soon finds his voice buried in the mix with all the others joining in too, giving him less stage fright as he sings along to a jolly tune he makes up. He laughs when two twin boys sing it in a dramatic tune, almost like the funeral march but slower and deeper. After that, everyone applauds and are sent off to bed, the first-years following their prefects down to the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitory apparently lie. Salazar’s so tied after such an exciting and anxious day that he falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Bella slithers out of trouser leg, the easiest way to sneak out of plain sight and curls up on his chest. She too falls asleep very quickly, neither aware of the danger lurking in the school, just waiting to be unleashed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t sure if to put him in Ravenclaw or Slytherin so made it a Hatstall with him asking to be in Slytherin.


	7. The Brightest of His Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons begin and the Professors discover something unexpected about Salazar

“STEALING THAT CAR, I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU…” The thundering yells startle the entire great hall at breakfast the very next day and they all watch as a red envelope screams at a redhead boy, the same boy Salazar keeps seeing. Even with how low he’s slumped into his chair his hair is recognisable from anywhere. Draco laughs but it’s missed by all but a few who are sat closest to him over the sound of the envelope.

“Oh, his mother’s sent him a howler! Just wait ‘til my father hears about this! He’ll be thrilled!” Draco tells anyone who’s listening, ecstatic at the scene unfolding as if watching his favourite show on TV. The envelope or _howler_ , as Draco put it, goes on for several minutes and even brings a boy called Harry into it which is when it all snaps into place. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were rumoured yesterday about stealing a flying car and crashing into the Whomping Willow, clearly more fact than fiction by this. The boy is Harry, Harry Potter and the other boy is Ron Weasley. Ginevra Weasley, who is looking embarrassed and trying not to be noticed, must be his sister. Same red hair. Same freckles. Similar facial features. No doubt about it. This boy is a Weasley. Red hair and freckles must be a family thing as Prefect Percy also has them too. So do the twins further down the table. The moment the howler finishes chewing Ron out, it burns and turns to ashes. Some people laugh but soon casual conversation breaks out once more, filling the silence as people move on with their lives.

They’re distracted again when Professor Snape comes down the Slytherin table and hands out their timetables. He pauses for a moment when reaching Salazar, seeming to want to ask something but instead hands him his timetable and moves on to the next student. Herbology is the first lesson of the day with Ravenclaw and Salazar finds himself stood in the greenhouse with the Ravenclaws, waiting for the teacher, Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house to arrive. She arrives a few minutes before the lesson is due to begin with a big ‘morning everyone’ and takes the register soon after. Salazar’s name gets a few curious looks but nowhere near as bad as last night. “Welcome to greenhouse one first-years. Now, for this first lesson we will be learning all about Puffapods. The Puffapod is a magical plant which produces large pink seedpods full of shining beans. The beans instantly flower the moment they come into contact with any solid object.” She explains. “Now, by that description, can any tell me why you should never drop a Puffapod?” Most are unsure but Salazar is one of the few who raises his hand and she just so happens to pick him. “Mr Storm?”

“Um, they’ll bloom the second they hit the solid ground?” He guesses logically. “It’d make the ground look nice I expect, but not what you had planned on using it for.” The class chuckle lightly at this and she smiles at his joke.

“Correct, Mr Storm. Ten points to Slytherin.” Points. His first lesson and he’s already earned points. Salazar smiles, proud with himself. It’s probably an obvious answer, but he’s pleased with himself, nonetheless. The lesson on Puffapods continues until the bell rings and they then head to their next lesson, which is Charms, again with Ravenclaw. It was taught by a very short man who stood on a pile of books to teach them all. He started teaching them with wingardium leviosa which was simple enough to learn. They watched him demonstrate the spell before telling them to try it but something in his eyes seemed knowing and mysterious. Salazar never noticed the class trying but failing until Professor Flitwick cuts through them.

“Now, this is unsurprising that you all could not do it as none of you used the motion that goes along with the incantation. That is the most important thing to remember. Many witches and wizards eventually manage to preform spells without needing the incantation, but you must use a gesture to preform the spell.” He informs, surprising but also disappointing several who really wanted to use magic.

“Sir?” A Ravenclaw boy sitting next to Salazar calls with a raised hand.

“Yes, Mr Taylor?” Flitwick says.

“Storm never got a chance to try.” He reveals and Salazar looks at him with alarm, wondering why he’s ratting him out like that.

“Oh, I see.” Flitwick says, surprised, then turns his attention to Salazar. “Mr Storm, why did you not try at least?”

“I got distracted when I noticed you. You had a certain expression on your face and seemed to know something we didn’t. I was wondering why you looked like that if just asking us to do seemingly basic magic.” He admits sheepishly.

“Well, that is surprising of you, I must say and quite observant. Five points to Slytherin.” He awards and Salazar smiles. “Now, would you like to try too, or should we move on with the lesson?” He invites, not unkindly or hurriedly.

“Swish and flick, you said?” Salazar checks without asking and draws out his wand. “What was the exact pronunciation again, Sir?”

“Wingardium leviosa.” Flitwick repeats very clearly, curious now as if the rest of the class.

“Okay.” Seeming nothing light to practice on, Salazar stands and points his wand at the Ravenclaw boy whose eyes grow in alarm.

“Woah, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” The boy begins but it’s too late.

_Swish and flick._

“Wingardium leviosa.” The boy jumps when his feet along with the rest of his body rise several feet from the ground, in clear view of everyone, and Salazar focuses hard to hold the smell for a moment before it gets too much and he drops it, flopping back in his chair. He pants softly for breath and loud applause breaks out from the teacher who is beyond impressed.

“Well done, well done. I must say, I never had a student learn a spell so fast. I think, yes, I think fifteen points to Slytherin for this grand achievement are in order, Mr Storm.” He smiles with pride at the boy and Salazar is slightly embarrassed at all eyes on him. His fellow Slytherins certainly seem proud to have him in their midst. The Ravenclaws approve of him but also are a bit jealous of not having such a bright student in their house. If only they knew how close he was to being an eagle instead of a snake…

The rest of the lesson is spent with the class practising the swish and flick movement as most still couldn’t preform the spell correctly after Salazar’s demonstration. Instead of getting him to practising the movement, Flitwick pulls him aside to get him to cast the spell on several different objects which all very in weight. When the bell rings, Salazar is thoroughly tired out and is just glad they now get a break for lunch. They get set homework from the teacher, but the class is just told to practise the movement and try to perfect it and work on the incantation with precise pronunciation. Salazar however is set different homework and to work on this different spell _lumos_ , the power to light up a wand like a torch shining through the dark. He tells Salazar where the library is and suggests he heads there for research on it.

Eating too quickly is noticed by Professor Snape who happens to be passing by as Salazar practically inhales his food. “Perhaps you would be better suited to the Gryffindor table if you eat like that, Mr. Storm.” Several laugh down the table and Salazar slows right down, embarrassed at Snape calling him out like that.

“Sorry Sir. I just want to get to the library. Professor Flitwick set me homework to work on the lumos spell.”

“I thought you work on wingardium leviosa first?” He interrogates.

“I did.” Salazar confirms.

“And?” Snape presses.

“I levitated a boy in class for a few seconds on my first try.” He concludes.

“You what?” Snape’s shocked.

“Couldn’t hold it for very long. Got too tiring but managed it. Professor Flitwick then got me to work on the spell some more on different objects. Some were light, others heavy. Did it though. He seemed pleased. He awarded me twenty points in class, Sir.”

“Good.” Snape approves, though is still shocked by how advanced the boy is already becoming. Flitwick is looking eager to talk to him at the staff table. “Keep up the good work, Storm.”

“I will, Sir. Thank you.” Salazar continues eating but at a steadier and more breathable pace now as Snape watches him for a moment before heading up to the staff table.

“Oh, Severus, I must speak with you most urgently.” Flitwick presses, not even waiting for the man to sit down.

“I have a feeling I know why but go on.” Snape states.

“One of your Slytherins, young Mr Storm, is showing signs of being an outstanding student already. He knew I was testing the class, as I usually do in my first ever lesson with them and preformed wingardium leviosa perfectly. He didn’t even try it on a feather but instead on another pupil. I was so impressed I gave him fifteen points for just that.”

“Did you indeed?” Snape asks, barely surprised as he’s already heard this from Salazar himself.

“Yes, and I would very much like to keep testing the boy on how advanced he already is with his magic. He seems to have the potential of a very powerful young wizard.”

“Well, if he is so advanced that he needs to be ahead of the others, who are we do deny him?” Snape asks, resisting the urge to smirk at McGonagall who is watching with keen interest. She’s always bragging about Hermione Granger being the brightest _witch_ of her age and now he may just have a student to showcase too as the brightest _wizard_ of his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is still the brightest witch of her age, don’t worry, he isn’t going to overshadow her in intelligence. She’ll have a slight competition now though with him being the brightest wizard of his age.


	8. Don't Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin code is put into question when Draco makes a terrifying discovery...

“Everyone que up!” Draco roars to the crowd as he looks at Harry and Colin who’s holding a camera, seemingly waiting and hoping for something. “Harry Potter’s giving out signed photos!” He declares as everyone looks over at him.

“No, I’m not,” Harry denies with anger. “Shut up, Malfoy.”

“You’re just jealous.” Colin claims at Draco and Salazar quickly leaves the room, not liking conflict. Reminds him too much of the drama back at the care home. A fight could escalate over nothing so easily and get everyone involved. He finds the library as Flitwick had directed quite easily and finds the book he needed for Flitwick’s assignment, plus a few others which he borrows. The librarian seems to be judging him just for breathing too loudly but doesn’t scold him for it. When the bell rings again, he makes his way to History of Magic and…is bored. So very bored. The teacher is a ghost, Professor Binns who seems to drone on and on about things in the past if feels as if they’re almost stuck in it. Shortly after lesson begins, the Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs who they’re sharing this class with, pull out their other class books to work in to pass the time. Seeing the teach fail to notice this, Salazar pulls out the library book on the lumos spell and reads until the bell rings. By now, he has a pretty good idea on the theory and thinking work of the spell. It’s just the movement and incantation he has to work on now.

Transfiguration is next, again with Hufflepuff, and Salazar is right to be suspicious of the seemingly ordinary tabby cat sitting on the teacher’s desk as it then transforms _into_ the teacher herself. She then amazes them by turning her desk into a pig and back again. After many complex notes that Salazar mostly understands, they’re given a match to try and turn it into a needle. Try as he might, Salazar couldn’t quite get it right and felt disappointed at how his match turned needle is blunt at the point and missing a hole for the thread. He’s surprised when Professor McGonagall smiles at him and awards him five points for getting it so close. Seeing his disappointment, she points out how most of the class haven’t even got the silver colour on point. Some even have it as gold instead. Feeling slightly better about this, he heads back to his common room with a smile on his face. Stepping into the corridor just around the corner from the Slytherin house entrance, he’s stopped by Peeves the poltergeist. He’s an annoying creature more than anything and always plays pranks on students. He never listens to anyone, well…almost anyone.

“Peeves, move along and leave him be.” The Bloody Baron orders and Peeves leaves. Salazar smiles his thanks to the ghost before continuing on his trek to the common room. To his surprise, however, Bloody Baron doesn’t leave him and instead floats alongside him as he walks. “I hear that you are doing well in school already, impressing several of your teachers it would seem, Salazar.” He says, surprising Salazar further by him knowing this.

“Am I the stuff of gossip now, Sir?” He asks innocently.

“Whenever a student shows signs of being outstanding in class as you, it is the stuff of gossip between the professors and the ghosts of the school. We don’t get this kind of excitement that often, you know.” Bloody Baron points out.

The reach the stone wall which is the entrance to the common room and Salazar speaks the password. “Pure-blood.” The door concealed by the wall slides open, granting him entrance. He barely gets past the fireplace when a voice calls out to him.

“So, Storm, having fun in our house, are you?” Draco calls from the sofa, seated between Crabbe and Goyle.

“Sure. Why?” Salazar says, confused.

“Just thought that you wouldn’t be the type with how much you enjoy living with muggles.”

“He’s a Muggle-born?” Another student is surprised, not disgusted like a few are becoming at the idea of this.

“No but his parents died out before they could raise him proper.” Draco smirks smugly at him.

“Ly.” Salazar corrects.

“What?” Draco’s confused.

“Properly. Not proper. Just how _proper_ could your parents have raised you if they haven’t even taught you how to talk properly?” Salazar walks off to the dorms before the boy could retaliate and the others laugh at the insult, some impressed, others just amused. Either way, Draco is fuming and already plotting revenge in mind for such a humiliation. But how?

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Bella’s head lifts up at the sound of the bed curtains rustling and she stays, lying on Salazar chest as she waits in the shadows. The curtains pull back and a wand pokes through. Realising what’s about to happen, she darts forwards and lets out a loud hiss, causing the person to scream and tumble back with an almighty thud. “Snake! Snake! Snake!” The lights flood the room as everyone in Slytherin house has woken by the noise and Salazar bolts up in bed in surprise as he too is awoken by the thud.

“What is going on here?” Professor Snape’s voice calls out and Salazar pokes his head out the bed curtains to see on the floor a terrified Malfoy huddled on Goyle’s lap who is frozen in fear as Crabbe stares at Salazar’s bed next to them, eyes widen in alarm. The other boys in the dorm are watching from their own beds and a disapproving Professor Snape stands at the door. Students stand carefully on the other side of the door, trying to avoid their head’s attention out of fear of facing his wrath.

“Snake!” Draco exclaims, pointing at Salazar in fear. Salazar frowns, seemingly confused, but also wondering where Bella got to.

“Yes, I heard the word snake, Mr Malfoy.” Snape sneers, glaring at the boy, unsurprisingly irritated at having been woken like this. “I want to know what’s happened? What snake?”

“It was in his bed!” Draco continues to point, freaked out.

“Why were you looking in my bed?” Salazar asks, confused then notices something on the floor next to Draco’s other hand. “And why is your wand out?”

“Mr Malfoy, this is the seventh time in your time at Hogwarts that I’ve caught you under suspect of trying to attack another one of house members. Are you that ambitious that you would attempt such a bold, such a Gryffindor move as to attack another student in your own house?” Snape surprisingly says, glaring at the blond who becomes sheepish at this.

“I’d rather be expelled than be a Gryffindor!” Draco proclaims, standing up quickly. “Sir.” He adds at Snape’s even more intense glare.

“Good, then act like a Slytherin and stop being so reckless. Slytherin’s don’t get caught. Now, go to bed now, stay there or you’ll have detention on _my_ terms. Understood?” He orders and Draco nods fearfully, practically bolting from the room with his tail between his legs. Crabbe and Goyle rush after him, all afraid of the man’s wrath, closing the door behind them. Sure, in public he’d let them run wild but that doesn’t mean they won’t get punished for it later. Draco always has trouble remembering this and always gets pointed out how _Gryffindor_ his behaviour can be at times. It always snaps him back into shape. Snape turns to Salazar and fixes a firm glare on him which has him sitting a little straighter on his bed. “Mr Storm, do you have a snake?” He asks, a silent warning not to lie.

Salazar sighs and gets out of bed, all eyes on him still as he ducks his head under his bed and sees her. “Bella, come here.” He whispers low enough so that only she can hear it. Obediently, she slithers straight over to him and coils around his arm. He stands up and holds his arm up as his eye level, showing her to the room. Several gasp in surprise but Snape’s face is void of reaction, his opinion of this unknown. “Bella’s really timid. Draco just startled her, that’s all.” He defends, knowing it’s weak at best.

“Slytherins don’t get caught. Remember that, Mr Storm.” Is all he says before leaving, waving his wand which instantly floods the room in darkness, the only light streaming through from the windows, shallow and dim. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Salazar clambers back into bed but doesn’t fall back to sleep for a long time. He worries about Snape and how his secret’s out. The man didn’t seem too bothered by it, just warning him not to expose her to the rest of the school. Slytherins don’t get caught after all. That’s his biggest rule, their code in a sense, and one they all swear by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco knew he had a snake already yes but then Bella went and bit him, surprising him as he wouldn't have seen her in the dark or expected it to happen. Snape might be a bit less…Draco-favouriting but I made it so that he’s firmer with his Slytherins behind the scenes, no exceptions. Plus, Draco did wake him up. You know what they say: don’t poke a sleeping bear.


	9. The Trading Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar wants knowledge and knowledge is power and there may just be someone, or rather two someones, who can help him get it...

_Hiss._

The cat glares at him and Salazar freezes, as if it can see into his soul. He needs to get around the cat to get to class but she’s stood in the middle of the corridor, staring at him as if begging to take a swipe at him. “Shoo. Go on. Get.” He whispers urgently.

“Get?! Get?! Mrs Norris will not get, you lurking urchin!” The caretaker Filch cries as he storms over to them, staring hard at the boy. “What are you doing here?” He interrogates as if Salazar is no better than the gum under his shoe.

“I have to get to class.” Salazar confesses.

“Good. Get. Go on.” Filch orders, not moving as he waits. Mrs Norris shows no sign of budging either and stares at him. Salazar sighs out and moves to the edge of the corridor as if the cat is infectious and inches past her. Her eyes flow his every move and only when he’s clear does he bolt it, not listening to Filch shouting at him not to run through the corridor. He rounds the corner and pants for breath, the images of the cat still in his mind. He’s not scared of cats, not really, but her red eyes on him just brings back the bad memory of when he got scratched by one. He has a strong inkling that Mrs Norris would do far worse than just _scratch_ him if she was to get her claws on him.

Over the next few weeks, Salazar finds that he’s quite good at practical magic but with the physical stuff, like Herbology and Potions, he’s about the same as everyone else. Professor Flitwick is always eager to get Salazar to try different spells which he masters very quickly. The man says his magic must be naturally strong and powerful to be so advanced than the rest of the class. McGonagall is also impressed, and he slips ahead of the others throughout their lessons. Quidditch is the real surprise for him. Most of his fellow first-year Slytherins were looking over at him in excitement, knowing the boy is at least level if not advanced in all his classes by now. The first sign is when his broom doesn’t fly up into his hand straight away. The other is when he needs his stance correcting like several others. The third and final sign is clear as the bright blue sky shining over them during his first lesson. He’s slow and weak at turning. He’s one of the _worst_ flyers in the group and Madame Hootch reassures him that Quidditch does not come naturally for everyone. Despite being, frankly, terrible at it, she still puts him through his paces like the rest of the class, treating him the same as them despite having little skill in the sport. Then again, sport of any kind never did come naturally to Salazar. He’s just not that kind of person who excels at it.

Professor Lockhart is annoying, and just acts out sections from his books that he claims to have done. Salazar still isn’t buying it. However, his solution for not learning anything in DADA presents itself when he’s sitting on a bench, reading through a book he borrowed from the library. Out of nowhere, twin redheads sit on either sit of him, eager smiles on their faces. Uncomfortable at not knowing what they’re up to, Salazar holds the book a little tighter but is shocked by their next words.

“Hey kid, we were…”

“Wondering if you’d…”

“Be up for making…”

“A trade. You see…”

“A little birdy’s told us…”

“A little bird who sticks his…”

“Nose in the air and in…”

“Other people’s business…”

“Just because he’s…”

“Prefect now. But, anyway…”

“We know that you have…”

“Something very special…”

“Something we want…”

“So, what’d you say…

“We make the trade?”

Salazar’s neck starts of ache from how many times he tried to keep up with which twin spoke as they keep finishing each other’s sentences. After a moment, he realises what they’d said. “What trade?” He sees them both prepare to speak. “And please stop switching so fast. It’s making my neck ache.”

They both chuckle. “He sounds like our mother, don’t he Fred?”

“Couldn’t agree more, George.” Fred agrees.

They share a look then nod and George takes over. “We heard that you happen to hold a certain card, one of the golden variety, and would like to make a trade.” Golden variety? It takes a second for Salazar to realise what he means. The golden Dumbledore chocolate frog card he has stashed away in his trunk under his bed.

“Name your price. What’d you want for it?” Fred requests.

“I’m not sure.” Salazar drawls out, milking this for all its worth. “It _is_ the rarest card of all time. So difficult to acquire.” The twins smirk at him, knowing what he’s doing. Seeing the book in his hand, he says abruptly, “What’s the most powerful Defence Against the Dark Arts spell you know?”

They see the book in his hand and realise. “Ah, Lockhart terrible for you too, Stormy?” George teases and Salazar sighs.

“The worst. Doesn’t teach us anything. I’ve resorted to borrowing library books to try and teach myself instead.” They chuckle at his words.

They share a look and then nod to each other. “We have a trade for you, Stormy.” Fred begins.

“How about, we help you catch up in Defence Against the Dark Arts…” George continues.

“With the most amazing spells we know?” Fred finishes.

“The knockback jinx, the tickling charm, tongue-tying curse, and most importantly…” George lists.

“The bat-boogey hex.” Fred declares.

“Throw in some more useful spells and maybe give better demonstrations than Lockhart on the dark creatures in our world and how to fight them or at least find me the right books that can, and we have a deal.” Salazar bargains and they share another look before nodding. They each take a hand to shake.

“Deal.” They say together and Salazar smiles, glad to finally learn something useful in DADA.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Lessons by the Weasley twins take place during breaks and after classes. One of both would usually be waiting outside Salazar’s final class, ready to teach the boy their oh so important and vital knowledge to the boy’s education. They get more excited when he manages to learn some second-year spells too but let him fight that out for himself. They get the golden Dumbledore card, as promised, and now having only causes them to brag to their Gryffindor friends but they don’t hide how they got it either. They literally call out to him as he passes, thanking him for the card and Gryffindor table explodes with confusion and excitement. It only grows when the twins show off said card to the whole student body. It doesn’t take long after that for word to get around about Salazar’s luck on chocolate frog cards and several students buy him some on his behalf.

They all start to believe he’s actually lucky or something when he somehow gets the rarer cards whenever opening up chocolate frogs. Some even asks if he could open their frogs for him as it would magically change to something rare when opening it. He turns it down but does slowly, unintentionally and unofficially start a trading business of sorts. If he has a card they want, they can offer help with school work (the only thing he’s interested in) or spellwork and he’d give them the card as payment. His teachers start noticing a difference in his work too as he quickly becomes more advanced in lessons (apart from quidditch) to the point where they start assigning him more advanced, second year work to do. He’s slower with these lessons but still manages to complete them. First at a low grade then at a rising one as he’s taught more and more by his fellow students, some of whom are sixth or seventh years.

A few of the teachers catch onto what’s going on, especially when a bidding war almost breaks out when Salazar gets another golden Dumbledore card and he comes clean about it. Surprisingly, he doesn’t get punished for it and is rather impressed at him for wanting to advance his schoolwork. She gets Salazar to write up an official list of prices for different cards which ends the squabbling but says no more on it. Hooch is impressed by how he’s improved slightly on a broom and can now balance fairly well after some of the quidditch teams exchanged cards for private quidditch lessons. Salazar did warn them how terrible he is at it and kept the bar low for those who do chose quidditch as their end of the deal. Madam Pince, the school librarian, is suspicious and confused when she sees more and more students piling into her domain to borrow books but says nothing as they all get returned later undamaged and on time. The students use said books to help Salazar learn about the theoretical and study part of his classes instead of the practical. Neville Longbottom surprisingly pulls out the stops on Herbology when helps Salazar learn more about first-year Herbology stuff, blushing when the younger compliments him on how good he is on it despite being only in second-year.

Not all are as happy to the recent change in events it would seem, as Draco becomes jealous of all the attention Salazar is now getting and takes to bullying him instead, often stealing his homework out from under him and chucking it in the fire or trying to distract him when he tries to do different spells. Name calling becomes a regular occurrence, but Draco found the hard way not to physically curse Salazar with magic when the boy fires back a leg-locking jinx and the sixth year Ravenclaw he was learning from makes Draco’s whole-body glow bright pink with white polka dots. It doesn’t wear off for a weak and Draco’s a laughing stalk after this. When the teachers look into it, Draco blames Salazar but the other students blame Draco, saying they did it in defence as the boy targets Salazar, jealous of his newfound popularity. Even the Gryffindors don’t mind him as much, especially those who’ve traded with him, but some are still skeptical. Ron Weasley for one who claims that no Slytherin could ever be that kind. No-one believes Ron or his claims, not until one night on Halloween when everything goes sour and nothing is the same again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salazar would have been in his common room if not his dorm room when Harry heard the Basilisk for the first time so he would have been too far away to have heard it.


	10. Enemies of the Heir, Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween gets rather spookier and scarier this year...

The Halloween feast was one to behold, decorated with live bats and lanterns made from carving ginormous pumpkins, grown from their very own gamekeeper Hagrid. Salazar smiles around the room as Halloween-themed food is displayed across the tables, dazzling his eyes as well as his taste buds. “How do you get so many rare chocolate frog cards?” Draco’s voice from behind him causes him to turn abruptly only to become angry at the boy when he sees his wand in the other boy’s hands. He’d recognise it anywhere by now. “You jinx them?” He asks, staring hard at Salazar’s wand as if will tell him all the answers.

“No, I didn’t, now give me my wand, Draco.” Salazar orders, holding out a hand for it.

“Make me, Sal.” Draco goads.

“It’s Salazar.” He growls.

“Why? You don’t deserve to be named after him. He was a powerful, great wizard. And you?” Draco sneers, looking him up and down. “You’re nothing but the orphan nobody wanted. Not even your parents could stand to be around you. Probably died when they saw what you were becoming.”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Salazar yells, startling the whole of the hall as the lanterns blow out and several goblets of pumpkin juice shatter. Salazar lunges as Draco but strong arms grab him from behind and shove him back. He topples over onto the floor, bashing his back against the edge of the table. Draco doubles over laughing and Salazar sees red, getting back up with a dangerous look in his eyes. “You’re going to regret this. Pray you don’t get in my way.” He warns and storms out the room, people rushing out his path as if he’s a plague carrier. Salazar stomps through the school, up to the second floor which is when he hears it.

 _“…Soo hungry…for so long…”_ The voice sends an icy chill down his spine and he freezes on the spot as if paralyzed. _“…kill…time to kill”_ The voice becomes fainter as if moving away, further away along the floor and, before he realises what’s happening, Salazar’s already moving after the voice.

He rushes around the second floor and turns into a deserted passage, well, almost deserted. “Harry, what as that all about?” A familiar voice asks at the other end of the passage and he carefully treks forwards.

“Look!” A female voice calls and Salazar moves quicker forwards, determined to see what it’s about when he notices them, and they see him in return. They’re all shocked to see each other here. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and a busy haired girl he swore Draco called ‘the Mudblood Granger’ once in their common room are the owners of the voices he heard. They then all look at the wall where foot-high words are written on it in what could only be blood.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

“What’s that thing…hanging underneath?” Ron asks with a slight quiver in his voice. Chancing another glance at each other, they edge closer and Salazar catches Harry almost slip in the giant puddle of water they only just notice on the floor but that’s not what has their attention. The moment they realise what it is, they all leap back, a splash sounding in their wake. Mrs Norris, the caretaker Filch’s cat, hanging by her tail from a torch bracket, stiff as a board and eyes wide and staring at nothing.

Neither of them moved, then Ron glares at Salazar. “I know Filch is a jerk, but he’ll kill you for what you did to his cat.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Salazar admits, shocked at being accused. If he was going to ever, under the wildest of circumstances, ever do something like this, he wouldn’t even know where to start.

“Well, we didn’t do it. You were already there, snake!” He accuses.

“No, I ran from the other side after…”

“Yeah?” Ron sneers, waiting for him to finish.

“After Draco was being a jerk to me.” He admits.

Ron scoffs loudly. “Yeah right! C’mon Harry, Hermione, let’s get out of here before he kills us too.” He glares at the boy but it’s too late.

Students come from both sides, just finished with the feast and fully intending on passing on by until they all stop to see the scene of the crime, their happy-bubbly talk becoming eerily silent at the sight.

“Enemies of the heir, beware!” Draco reads and then grins at the cat. “You’ll be next, Mudbloods!”

“What’s going on here? What’s going on?” Filch calls as he pushes through the crowd and his face pales at the slight of Mrs Norris. “My cat! My cat! What’s happened to Mrs Norris?” He shrieks with his eyes popping out and he then spots the four in the centre but targets Salazar. “You! You! You’ve murdered my cat! You’ve killed her! I’ll kill you! I’ll…”

“Argus!” Just as Salazar truly thought the man would kill him, someone comes to his defence at last. Dumbledore along with several other teachers sweeps through the crowd and Filch points accusingly at Salazar.

“It was that one! He hates Mrs Norris the most! Always running from her! He wanted her out the way from the start! Had his eye on her!”

“How? That’s definitely blood and I’m not bleeding. I don’t even have a wand on me?” Salazar admits.

“Rubbish!” Filch cries. “Who has it then, boy?”

“Draco took it right and shoved me when I tried to take it back.” Salazar admits and McGonagall turns her sharp gaze on Draco who seems glares at him for telling but seems anxious under the woman’s fierce gaze.

“Is that true, Mr Malfoy?” She interrogates.

“I was going to give it back.” Draco grumbles, pulling out Salazar’s wand which McGonagall snatches from him with a hardened scowl.

“Thirty points from Slytherin for stealing another student’s wand _and_ detention for your appalling behaviour. I shall also be writing to your family about this. They’ll be just as disappointed in you as I am, I’m sure.” From behind her, Snape glares at Draco, the boy becoming nervous at what the man has planned for a punishment later. McGonagall hands Salazar his wand back and he quickly pockets it, not intending to lose it again.

Dumbledore gently removes Mrs Norris from the bracket. “Come with me, Argus.” He says to Filch then turns to the four. “You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Storm.” Lockhart instantly steps forward to offer his office as it’s closest and they are then lead to the room in question. Dumbledore places Mrs Norris on the desk of examine her as Professor McGonagall watches beside him and Professor Snape watches in the background, lingering in the shadows. As the examination goes on, Lockhart claims he could have saved Mrs Norris had he been there but no-one listens as Dumbledore mutters words under his breath. Nothing works. She remains stiff and stuffed-like.

“She’s not dead, Argus.” Dumbledore says at last, and Filch’s sobbing stops instantly, shocked and relieves.

“Not dead? But why’s she all stiff and frozen?” He practically begs.

“She has been petrified.” Dumbledore answers.

“Ah! I thought so!” Lockhart declares.

“No, you didn’t. You were saying she was dead minutes ago and then changed your tune the second Professor Dumbledore said otherwise.” Salazar accuses and the man is shocked to hear this, looking stumped for a second before opening his mouth but Dumbledore cuts him off.

“But how she has been petrified, I cannot say.” He confesses.

“Ask him!” Filch points at Salazar.

“No first or even second year,” He adds, looking at the other three. “Could have done this. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced…”

Dumbledore’s cut off by Filch screeching, “He did it! He did it! I know he has books on Dark Magic hidden away in his bag!” Salazar suddenly feels as if he’s being x-rayed when their eyes all land on him. McGonagall looks horrified and shocked. Dumbledore is just disappointed in him. Even Snape’s face shows shock and outrage at this. Filch is angry and accusing. Harry is angry and now accusing. Ron looks afraid and worried. Hermione is just shocked.

“I know how it looks but I never use them to practise dark magic. I’m only trying to understand it to fight it better. Seriously. Put me under veritaserum and I’ll still say the same.” He offers but it’s clear the other three don’t believe him, Ron and Harry at least, and the teachers are unsure. Snape’s face has once again become unreadable as always.

“What’s veritaserum?” Harry asks, glaring at Salazar.

“Truth serum.” Salazar answers. “Besides, as far as I’ve gotten in them, those books don’t say anything about how to petrify cats. I’ll give them to you to show you if you want. They’re in my room in my trunk under my bed along with my other spell books.” He offers again. “And beyond that, I _didn’t_ do anything to Mrs Norris. I got there at the same time as they did. But I don’t think they did it either…” He admits.

“And why is that, Mr Storm?” McGonagall asks.

“Because…I heard a voice. It was walking away too fast to see who it was, but it was too deep to be a child’s.” He confesses, leaving out the part of him hearing it further away from the crime scene than he should have. He fails to notice the trio becoming shocked to hear this.

“And what did this voice say, Mr Storm?” Dumbledore interrogates.

“It wanted blood. It wanted to kill.” Salazar admits and Filch sobs again, but doesn’t try to accuse him anymore, too upset about Mrs Norris.

Seeing they have enough information from him, Dumbledore then turns to the other three, asking them what they were doing in the corridor. Harry admits to also hearing the voice close to the corridor but says they missed the feast because they were tired and not hungry. Ron’s stomach betrays him with a grumble though. Snape then suggests taking away Harry’s quidditch privileges as if he’s already guilty, but McGonagall points out that the cat wasn’t hit over the head with a broomstick and that there’s no proof that Harry’s done anything wrong.

“There’s plenty of evidence to prove he has.” Ron accuses, pointing at Salazar. “He was already there! He was there before we were!”

“No, he wasn’t, Ronald. Don’t be so ridiculous. You just hate him because he’s Slytherin.” Hermione surprisingly defends, glaring at Ron who looks sheepish at this, not denying it. She then turns her firm gaze on the professors. “He was out of breath as we were when we saw him. If he was running after a voice, then that proves it.” Salazar is shocked at her defending him and mouths ‘thanks’ back at her. She lets a smile tug at her lips for a second before becoming serious once more.

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Dumbledore cuts though any further accusations and Filch is outraged but Dumbledore just dismisses the students, calling out to Salazar before he leaves. “And please drop your books on the Dark Arts off with Professor Snape for inspection, Mr Storm.”

“Yes sir.” Salazar says, not refusing as he _did_ offer this and heads straight to his dormitory where his books await. He notices Snape tailing him, the man not trying to be subtle but only doesn’t protest. He heads right to his bed where he pulls out his trunk and places the books on the Dark Arts on his bed. When he’s done, he nods at them. “That’s all of them, sir.” Snape makes a ‘hmm’ noise but says nothing as he scoops up the books and leaves the room. Salazar is left alone, sitting on his bed and Bella slithers out to sit next to him on the bed.

“Salazar? I’m worried.” She admits.

“So am I. I didn’t do anything but everything’s pointing at me. I can’t go back to living with muggles all the time. It’s so boring.” He sighs out.

“No, that’s not why I’m worried. The voice…it’s one of my kind’s.”

“A snake?” He asks, shocked.

“A big one as it’s so loud. Salazar, I…I’m afraid. We know too much already. What if it comes for us next?” Bella asks fearfully.

“Don’t worry, Bella. I’ll protect you.” Salazar vows.

“But who will protect you?” She asks and he can’t answer this as he honestly doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to speed up slightly from here to skip to major events in the book.


	11. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a return trip into Salazar's life...

It’s clear over the next few days that things are different now. The attack on Mrs Norris is the only thing anyone ever talks about and Salazar finds it odd that no-one has come to trade cards with him lately but one day realises why. He was walking down a corridor and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley who more often than not usually came to seek out a trade. He smiles at the boy but is confused when he abruptly turns and walks down the other way. However, it all becomes clear why no-one’s approaching him one time at dinner when Collin Creevey moves over to the Slytherin table, ignoring his fellow Gryffindor’s calls to come back. The boy seems nervous, a complete opposite of his usual behaviour and he stutters slightly when speaking to Salazar.

“S-Salazar? Are-are you related to, um, Salazar Slytherin?”

“What gives you that idea?” Salazar frowns which makes only the boy more anxious.

“Well, um, people s-sometimes name their children after family m-members and Salazar isn’t a very c-common name, not even with m-muggles.” He admits and Salazar sighs out.

“And what does Salazar Slytherin have to do with the attack on Mrs Norris?” Collin’s eyes widen in alarm at the question. “I’m not blind or stupid. I was almost put in Ravenclaw, I’ll have you know. I know that people have been avoiding me ever since Mrs Norris was attacked. So, I’ll ask again, what does the attack on Mrs Norris have to do with Salazar Slytherin?”

Collin doesn’t answer, too nervous to speak. However, Ron isn’t as he calls across the hall to the boy, having to shout to be heard over all the noise. “Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets! He left a monster behind to kill all the Muggle-borns in the school! Who else would name their kid Salazar if they weren’t related?!”

“Well, I’m not.” Salazar denies.

“You’re an orphan. How would you know?” Draco points out and Salazar notices how eerily silent it’s gotten, all eyes on him. Even the teachers are quiet.

“I think I would know if I was attacking cats, Draco.” Salazar glares before standing and storming out the room. As he walks down an empty corridor, he abruptly draws his wand without thinking, sensing someone tailing him and turns. He’s surprised into stillness when he sees who it is. “Weasley? Ginevra, wasn’t it?”

The girl cringes at the name. “I prefer Ginny.” She corrects.

“Sorry.” He says then realises his wand is still pointed at her. “Thought you were Draco.” A pause. “If you came to say something about Slytherin, then turn around and walk away. I’m not interested.”

“Actually, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk? You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind. I could do with a distraction after…everything.” She does look as if she’s been crying a lot recently, her eyes red-rimmed and almost watery, even now.

“Alright.” He agrees and they walk around school together, talking about nothing and it isn’t until Ginny stumbles over a trick step on the stairs, causing her books to drop out her bag, that something interesting happens. He gathers up the books closest to him and stills at the sight of a name printed on the front of a black book, a diary by the looks of it.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

It’s his father’s name. “Salazar? Can I have that back?” Ginny asks politely.

“This was my dad’s. I may be an orphan, but I know my parents’ names.” He reveals and she’s shocked to hear this. He opens it and flips through it but sees it’s completely blank. Strange. Maybe he had other diaries he wrote in and this one just happened to be unused. He hands it back to her without a care.

“You don’t want it?” She’s confused.

“Why would I? My father’s gone and never really loved my mother in the first place after he got her pregnant. She said I was an accident, but she wouldn’t take me back for anything. If he wants to talk to me, he can find me himself.” Salazar confesses and walks away, not in the mood to talk with her any longer. He fails to notice a dazed off look in her eyes as if knowing something he doesn’t.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Classes were different too. Although he already is miles ahead from everyone else (quidditch not included), the teachers notice his advancements stop suddenly that they even ask about it. He just pushes it off as the who attack being a worry on his mind and doesn’t mention how no-one helps him anymore, no-one even talks to him unless it’s to call him a ‘snake’ in a disgusted tone or to ask him if he’s going to attack anyone else next. A few dare insult him further by asking what Dark Magic he used to get the rare chocolate frog cards. Some of the older students even ask if Azkaban prison has gotten a cell ready for him yet. With no-one to talk to, it all bottles up inside of him until he snaps.

“For god’s sake Collin, no, I haven’t attacked anyone! Keep asking me that though and I may just!” He yells at the boy who scarpers away down the corridor, terrified and Salazar moves quickly down the other end of it, trying to ignore all the eyes on him, watching his every move as if daring him to attack. He’s still angry at everyone’s accusing gaze several days later when the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor is set to begin. Slytherin team has new brooms which Draco and their quidditch team had been showing off around the common room, a gift from Malfoy senior. It didn’t escape Salazar’s notice that Draco just happened to get onto the team right as Lucius brought the whole team new brooms. Out of support for his house if nothing else, he sits in the Slytherin stadium, curious at what the game will hold. He’s one of the first to find a seat and looks out over the nearly empty stadium to find Madam Hooch polishing her whistle, almost ready to begin.

“Hello, Mr Storm.” A voice greets from behind and Salazar looks back to become shocked when he sees Lucius Malfoy stood there, a tight-lipped smile directed at the boy.

“Oh, hi.” Salazar returns, unsure what to say. He then remembers the whole incident with Draco and narrows his eyes at the man, assuming what he’s here for. “Draco stole my wand for no reason. He brought detention on himself.”

“Oh, I know. Draco already admitted that to me. I told him off for being so reckless and foolish towards a fellow Slytherin. He should be setting an example and guiding those younger than himself, not singling them out and pushing them around. It is most unbecoming for a Malfoy.” He reassures, surprising Salazar who barely notices when the man sits beside him.

“I see.” He says at last and turns back to the pitch. “Well, you should warn him that I’m not in the mood for any more bullying like that. I’m already wound up enough as it is.”

“So, I’ve heard. I am sorry, Salazar.” Lucius sympathises, again surprising Salazar who isn’t used to this side of the seemingly cold man. Sure, he helped him back on the platform, but he doesn’t seem the type to be this nice to strangers. “Draco has been writing to me about everything that’s been going on.”

“Writing! Oh shit!” Salazar exclaims then lowers his head when the man disapproves of his language. “I mean, dang it. I was supposed to write back to Brian and Maria about everything that’s happening. I promised to write soon as I could. I just…forgot.” He sighs out in defeat.

“Well, it is never too late to send one now and just tell them the truth. You got so caught up in all the excitement, that you haven’t had a chance to write a letter.” Lucius suggests.

“Yeah. I will, thanks.” Salazar agrees.

“Salazar, how is your time at Hogwarts?” He asks curiously.

“Amazing. I love magic.” Salazar smiles. “The other kids have been teaching me advanced spells. The teachers are really impressed.” He then frowns. “Or they were. Now…no-one’s even talking to me…they…they think I’m the Heir of Slytherin.” He sighs out, looking back at the man, his stress and exhaust showing. “Can you believe that?”

“Honestly? No. You don’t have it in you to be so…heartless.” Lucius reassures.

“Thanks. Guess you’re one of the few who do.” He says.

“Not so. Draco has said that he does not believe you to be the heir either. Nor do many of your house mates.” The man admits.

“Then why do they hate me? Why don’t they talk to me? Why won’t they stick up for me?” Salazar sighs out again. “Nothing new, I guess.”

“You’re used to being alone?” Lucius pries.

“I’ve always stood out. Weird things used to happen around me. At least now I understand why.” He confesses.

“Yes, accidental magic, in your case, would be most alarming for someone like you.” Lucius agrees. He then notices the staff box beginning to fill up. “I must go now, Salazar. The match is about to begin. I hope to speak with you again soon. You may write to me and my wife Narcissa if you wish. Our door is always open.” He informs, pulling a business card which he hands to the surprised boy before walking away.

“Huh.” Salazar says, pocketing the card as he gets ready to watch the match down on the field below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went by the movie version of the name on the diary so that Salazar would recognise it easier. Also, yes, Lucius is putting on a bit of an act here to get on Salazar’s good side. Why? Now that will be revealed in time.


	12. Two Steps Forwards, One Attack Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack and Salazar is caught right in the middle of it...

“Okay, you can do this. It’s not going to hurt you. It’s just a bird.” Salazar says to himself, peppering himself up as he stares up at the owlery and takes a step forwards but jumps when a dark grey-feathered owl flies out the building, a letter clutched in its beak. “C’mon. Pull yourself together, Sal.” He orders softly but his legs refuse to move as if glued to the ground.

“What’s with you?” A familiar voice sends dread through him and he looks over at the door to see Draco walking from it to the boy.

“Nothing that you’d care about, Draco. Leave me alone.” Salazar glares, turning to leave but a hand grabs his arm. He draws his wand on instinct and Draco shocks him by backing up.

“Sorry.” He says, hands raised in mock surrender.

“What?” Salazar frowns. What is it with these Malfoys surprising him lately?

“I was being childish before. I’m used to getting all the attention at home I guess…I think I just got jealous at you for being at the centre of attention that I took my anger out on you. Sorry, Salazar.”

“Hmm.” Salazar sounds, putting his wand away, unsure if to believe him or not. Draco then notices the letter in his hand and smiles.

“Hey, want to deliver that? You can use my owl if you want?” He offers. “I don’t think you’d have both an owl and a snake, do you?” He smirks, winking knowing at the boy.

“Sure.” Salazar answers, forcing his lead-like legs to move as Draco heads back inside. Inside, owls are either fast asleep or watching them with large eyes. Salazar presses back against the door, fear flooding through him.

“Wait a minute. Are you…afraid?” Draco asks in disbelief.

“Go on. Laugh it up.” Salazar glares, closing his eyes so he won’t have to look at the owls any longer.

“I’m not laughing at you, Salazar.” Draco’s voice surprises him and he chances a glance at the boy only to snap them shut again when he sees an Eurasian Eagle-Owl resting on the boy’s raised arm. “Hold up your letter.” He instructs and Salazar does. He hears a flutter of wings and jumps when the letter is snatched from his hands, opening his eyes again just in time to see the owl fly out the window. Letter sent, he rushes out the owlery, leaving Draco to shake his head in amusement as he too leaves the room. He didn’t mock him for his fear. Hopefully father will be pleased to hear that, something good for a change instead of the more recent news about his son and the whole bullying fiasco. To be honest, his father was more disappointed at the fact of it being Salazar who he was bullying. Anyone else, he wouldn’t care about. Salazar though, now he’s different…

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Salazar pants for breath as he shuts his dormitory door closed behind him. Colin. Why’d it have to be Colin who got attacked and not some other student? Sure, no kid should be attacked like this but with how everyone remembers him snapping at the boy, borderline threatening him to leave him alone or he’d regret it. Shaking in fear and anger at how much his life sucks, cursed with the worst luck, he staggers over to his bed and curls up onto it. He rubs his arm where it was hit by a well-aimed stinging hex from a fifth year Gryffindor. Parts of his body also sting from other hexes by the other students who flee from whatever corridor he walks down and subtly send hexes his way when the teacher isn’t looking. It’s gotten bad. Really bad. Now, they’re actually calling him Slytherin Heir along with a whole book of insults at him. Surprisingly, Draco has been sticking up for him as he fires back his own hexes at the students. The older ones put shields up before they can hit but they know he’s trying to protect Salazar now. Sniffling back tears, Salazar pulls out a quill and parchment as well as a book to lean on before beginning to write, a few stray tears falling at how much he’s hating school right now.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Lucius’ scowl deepens the further he gets down the letter. He heard Salazar was being targeted. He didn’t expect it to get this bad. Bad enough that the boy wants to go back to that orphanage.

_‘I might be the kid that weird things happen around back with the muggles but at least I won’t be hexed at just for breathing.’_

He feels his anger boil up inside him and Narcissa looks over at her husband in concern. “What is it, love?”

“That boy, Salazar, I told you about.” Lucius begins.

“Ah yes. The poor thing. Draco hasn’t been hurting him again, I hope?” She asks, by the sound of it ready at any moment to storm down to Hogwarts herself and drag her son by the ear and pull him over her knee. Wouldn’t be the first time she had to do it.

“Draco is not the problem. There has been another attack on another Mudblood, and they believe young Salazar is to blame. The students are throwing hexes at him and making his life so miserable that he wants to go back with the muggles.”

“Oh no. The poor dear.” She gasps. “What shall we do?”

“I have an idea, but it may take a while to get all the signatures in place. In the meantime, we can just support him and keep in contact regularly. It’s all we can do.” Lucius sighs out.

“I’m going to write to Draco. Tell him to not let Salazar out of his sight. I’ll also write to some of the Slytherin families at school and see if they’ll keep an eye on the boy.” Narcissa states and Lucius couldn’t stop her if he wanted to, knowing full well that once she got an idea then there was no stopping her.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

“Harry’s a parselmouth?” Salazar repeats in shock, looking at Draco, trying to determine if he’s joking or not.

“Yeah. The whole school’s talking about it. I saw it. I mean, a Gryffindor being a parselmouth. It’s just offensive to our house. Salazar Slytherin himself was a parselmouth. He founded Slytherin.” Draco says, seemingly angry at Harry for this.

“Why couldn’t he be a parselmouth though?” Salazar asks, confused.

“Because it’s usually passed down through blood. His ancestor would have to be one or something for him to be one too.” Draco explains.

“Oh.” Salazar says, surprised but also shocked at hearing this. A blood relative would have to be one? Does that mean that his father was one too? His mother never said anything about being one and something like this isn’t something to miss out.

“Hey! Don’t hex people while their back is turned!” A sixth year Slytherin exclaims, pointing his wand at a fourth year Hufflepuff who was passing by Salazar and tried their luck. The older boy threw up a shield around Salazar before it could hit him. The Hufflepuff legs it as the Slytherin chases after him, all while yelling (swearing) curses as well as hexes as the boy.

“What was that?” Salazar asks, confused.

“That? Oh, mother’s doing.” Draco smiles innocently as if talking about the weather.

“Draco.” Salazar presses.

“She feels very protective over you, so much in fact that she rallied up the troops in Slytherin to defend you from the idiots.” Draco smirks at him and Salazar is too shocked to say anything at this. His shock continues throughout the day when Slytherin of all ages continues to stick up for him and a couple of seventh year surprises him by offering to teach him a basic shield charm to help ward of the hexes thrown at him. Salazar accepts. The next morning is beautiful with thick snow filling the air. He’s rather jealous when some students have their lessons cancelled, namely Herbology when his is not. He’s in class when it happens, when he hears it again, the voice.

_“Blood…I want blood…kill…kill…must kill…”_

Salazar jumps up in his seat, starling the whole class and he ignores the teacher as he runs out the room but freezes when he sees Justin Finch-Fletchley, lying on the floor. Gryffindor’s ghost, Nearly Headless Nick is black and smoky is right next to Justin’s body, unmoving as the boy lying helpless on the floor. He’s frozen again when Harry comes onto the scene, seeing the crime and Salazar caught right in it. He’s not the only one as Peeves the Poltergeist comes onto the scene.

“ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!” He screams out at the top of his lungs, alerting everyone of the crime and, with almighty crashes, doors after doors open as students pile out of the rooms. Salazar is pushed and shoved in the chaos and panic as McGonagall rushes onto the scene, setting of a loud bang with her wand, causing silence to fall over the crowd.

“Potter, you rotter, what have you done? You’re killing of students, you think it’s good fun! Salazar Storm, your name proceeds you! Your name is a warning to those who cross you!”

“That’s enough Peeves!” McGonagall cuts off Peeve’s song as Justin is carried away by Flitwick and Sinistra, the Astronomy professor. Not sure what to do with Nearly Headless Nick, McGonagall gets another student to waft him into a nearby classroom with a large fan she conjures up. She then turns to Salazar and Harry.

“I was here first, professor. I never did anything but neither did Harry. He’s innocent.” Salazar informs before she could discipline them both. Harry’s shocked by what he hears.

“This is out of my hands, Storm.” McGonagall says curtly before leading him away and around a corner to an ugly stone gargoyle. “Sherbet lemon!” She declares. It’s a password, it would seem, as the gargoyle suddenly springs to life and hops out the way as the wall splits in two. Where the wall once was, a spiral staircase moves up steadily like an escalator. He steps onto the staircase with McGonagall as the wall closes behind them. After the staircase finally finishes rising up, they come to a gleaming oak door dead ahead, the knocker in the shape of a griffon.

_Out of my hands._

That alone explains where this door must lead. She’s the deputy headmistress. If she can’t deal with this then only one person in the school can: Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this changes things a bit but it is fanfiction after all. Harry still gets the glory, don’t worry. Salazar’s not replacing him.


	13. Yes Sir, Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar meets Dumbledore and a little talk leads to a surprising reveal...

Salazar looks around the room in awe at how magical and sort of beautiful everything is. A strange noise, almost like gagging noise from nearby causes him to finally notice a decrepit bird that resembles a half-plucked turkey, very ill and old looking, resting on a golden perch.

“Great, now this bird’s going to die on me.” Salazar mutters out loud and, as if jinxing himself, the bird abruptly catches fire. “Shit!” Salazar exclaims, backing up as he frantically looks for water, unknowing of the water spell as no-one taught him it. However, all hope is lost then the bird turns into a fireball with a loud shriek and the flames die away, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes behind. “Crap. Dumbledore’s going to kill me. First being caught at the scene of the crimes and now his bird. Am I cursed?” He wonders out loud, dread filling his entire being.

“I doubt it, my boy.” Dumbledore’s voice causes him to whip round, seeing the sombre looking man. “And I am not going to kill you.”

“Oh, thank god. I…” He looks back at the ashes. “He just caught fire. It sounds crazy but it’s true, sir. I swear. I wouldn’t lie about this.” He rushes out in relief but slight worry. Why would he believe him after everything that’s happened?

“I believe you, my boy. It was about time too. He’s been looking dreadful for days.” Dumbledore says looking at the ashes. At the confusion on Salazar’s face, he explains. “Fawkes is a phoenix, Salazar.”

“Oh right! I know this one. A sixth year taught me about them. They burn up when they die but are reborn from the ashes, right?” Salazar interrupts, hopeful but nervous. His nerves flee when the man smiles softly at him.

“You are most right, Salazar. Most right. Watch him.” He moves closer to the ashes and Salazar turns to see a tiny, wrinkled, new-born bird poke its head out the ashes. Dumbledore is smiling in awe at his beloved pet and Salazar can’t help but smile at the creature.

“It’s incredible.” Salazar says.

“That it is, Salazar. It’s just a shame you had to see him on a burning day.” Dumbledore voices as he seats himself behind his desk. “He’s really very handsome most of the time: wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and they make highly faithful pets.”

“And they often come to the aid of those who share a similar devotion to those they are most faithful too.” Salazar adds, turning to the man.

“That they do.” Dumbledore agrees but his face then becomes sombre again and Salazar just remembers why he’s here.

“Sir, I know how this all looks, but I never hurt anyone, I swear. I seriously think I’m cursed, or something has it out for me or…”

Dumbledore’s raised hand causes him to stop. “I believe you.”

“Really?” Salazar gasps, shocked then confused. “Why?”

“May I see your wand please?”

Salazar is confused but hands it over. Dumbledore looks at it smiles knowingly. “Thought so. Unicorn hair and laurel wood. Your wand does not appear to possess just as you don’t to commit such acts, Salazar.” He hands it back over. “I do not believe you harmed anyone, Salazar. It is not in your heart to try such acts. However…” The pause causes Salazar to fill with dread again. “I still wish to ask you, Salazar, whether there is anything you wish to tell me,” He requests gently. “Anything at all.” He waits patiently as Salazar is hesitant before sighing.

“It’s a snake. A giant snake doing all this. Not sure how or why but it is.” He confesses.

“And how do you know this?” Dumbledore presses, gentle as ever.

Salazar pulls of his robe to reveal Bella hidden underneath. She looks up at him in confusion and worry. “Harry Potter isn’t the only parselmouth in school, sir. Bella told me she was worried about being here because the voice I’ve been hearing, the voice Harry’s been hearing, but no-one else has is that of a giant snake’s.” He feels better for getting this secret of his chest and just hopes this won’t make him look any guiltier than he already seems.

Dumbledore surprises him by just nodding. “I see. Thank you, Salazar. This will help. You may leave,” Salazar lets out a breath, pulls his robe back on and moves to the door. “But Salazar, just know, you are not your father. Do not fear of becoming him or hide who you are because of a few similarities between you and him.” He calls out as the boy reaches the door, causing Salazar to freeze over in horror of the man knowing. He then realises what he’s saying and looks back with a smile.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll remember that.”

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

The recent attack turns what was nervousness into full on panic as everyone was worried at what could do _that_ to a ghost. Even the teachers seem on edge. Everyone becomes very confused when Filch suddenly starts putting up giant mirrors in every part of the school, every corridor and it becomes the stuff of gossip of why this could be. Some of the mirrors take up entire walls. The suits of armour are polished highly, so clean people can see their faces in them, and windows are left spotless. Filch seems more irritable than usual with all this extra work to do and snaps at anyone who so much as breathes too close to a window or stand right next to the suits of armour.

The Hogwarts Express is booked more than ever, Salazar finds out when he overhears it from another student and is unsure about going back home or not. Sure, it’d be boring here without many people around and the snake would cause an issue should it attack. Though it is only attacking Muggle-borns which he isn’t so technically he’s safe. Now that he’s blabbed, would it come for him. Bella seems to think so, extremely tense and restless to the point where she refused to come out from under his bed one morning. However, Draco convinces him to stay and Lucius suggests it too in a letter he’d sent the boy. He and Narcissa keep sending him letters lately and little treats at mail time. He’s still jumpy around owls but luckily the owls only ever drop stuff from above instead of landing on the table. Letters are an exception to this, so they found a solution to writing Draco’s name first and Salazar’s in brackets underneath. This gets the owls to deliver to the older boy who then passes it along to the younger. They both send their constant reassurances that he’s safe and that Lucius is going to have a word with the ministry to see what can be done about it. This effectively calms Salazar to the point where he can get off to sleep with ease instead of being stressfully kept awake like usual.

At least with everyone leaving, Salazar won’t have to watch people all but run the other way the second he steps down a corridor. At least they don’t throw hexes at him anymore. Draco finds this funny and Crabbe and Goyle, like puppets mimicking their master, just laugh along with him. They often amuse Salazar in their common room by doing dramatic impressions of the ‘run-aways’ as they now call them. Draco would freeze on the spot when he sees Salazar, scream at the top of his lungs, and then run away so fast he’d trip over his own feet. By the looks of things, he’s not the only one receiving special attention by the student body as they also are fearful of Harry but it’s the Weasley twins who surprise him the most. Greeting Salazar as if nothing’s happened and pretending to ward both him and Harry of with cloves of garlic. It makes Salazar chuckle in amusement as he watches the comedians make dramatic acts of it all, finding it funny themselves of how sheepish people are acting. Ginny Weasley, surprisingly, was one of the few students who didn’t flee the moment she sees him but instead has taken to hanging out with him every break time. She’s still been crying but he doesn’t pry, not wishing to destroy his only chance at friendship now. She too was staying over Christmas and Salazar was thrilled to hear this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Dumbledore can recognise wand cores but he is a strange, mysterious man who can see through the invisibility cloak and is very wise. I wouldn’t be surprised if he can. Also, hearing it’s a giant snake and seeing the kids petrified probably put the pieces together for Dumbledore and he realised it’s a basilisk. The school had to stay open for plot reasons. Last thing: Ginny and Salazar are just friends, totally platonic in case anyone’s wondering.


	14. A Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here and Salazar is surprised by a gift which will change his life forever...

Come Christmas day, Salazar was woken by Draco shaking him roughly by the shoulder like some excited toddler. “It’s Christmas, you lazy muggle. Get your butt out of bed.” He smiles teasingly at the younger. Salazar retorts by chucking his pillow at the boy but misses when Draco easily avoids it, chuckling in amusement. He moves slowly just to irritate Draco and, when he’s finally out of bed, is abruptly pulled by the arm so hard it feels as if he may just lose it. Draco pulls him into the sitting area where loads of expensive looking gifts had already been unwrapped, the paper all over the floor. Two smaller piles lie at Crabbe and Goyle’s feet as they look at a final pile of untouched gifts, only slightly smaller than the first. Draco gently ushers him into his seat on the sofa, just behind the untouched pile and he’s shocked by how many there are. Draco sits next to him, behind the first pile and opens a chocolate frog he’d gotten, groaning when he sees which one it is.

“I’ve got twelve of these already. How do you get so lucky with yours?” He whines and Salazar smirks. “Oh, and mother and father wanted you to open this at dinner.” Draco adds, handing him an envelope.

“At dinner?” With a confused look, Salazar puts the envelope aside then turns to the presents and debates which one to open first. A short while later, a pile of opened gifts now rest at his feet as wrapping paper is left all over the floor. Draco assured him that the house elves would clean all that up for them later and not to leave any presents behind or they may mistake it for rubbish to chuck out. Salazar’s heard about house elves before but has never seen one. He feels pity for them being enslaved but then read that most elves are treated kindly by their owners and looked after. The few which aren’t are usually removed from their care and placed with a family who will take care of them properly.

His presents are some phone top up, new underwear and socks from the care home, a bunch of chocolate frogs from his Slytherin house mates, a box of Bertie Bots every flavour beans and a book labelled as _Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus_ from the Weasley twins (surprising Draco), a stuffed toy serpent and a set of exploding snap from Ginny (again surprising Draco), standard potion ingredients from Professor Snape (confusing Salazar), some books ( _History of Magic_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ ) from Professor Dumbledore, a falconry glove, a whole load of sweets, and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ (which Salazar had borrowed from the library several times by now) from Draco.

However, he’s _very_ surprised when he receives several gifts all from the same people: some advanced spell books, a few books on the Dark Arts, a set of very fine and high quality black and green wizard daily-wear robes, a Nimbus 2001, a broomstick care kit, snake feed (how they knew about Bella, Salazar’s betting on Draco), sweets and chocolate, some fine silk pyjamas with moving snakes slithering all over them, a wizard chessboard with all pieces included, a bag of gobstones, and a rich green messenger bag with a lone serpent slithering around it. What shocks him more if that the bag is clearly _far_ bigger and deeper on the inside than it would seem. All of this came from Lucius and Narcissa, shocking Salazar when he’s opened the final gift. Well, almost final. He picks up the envelope, curious at what’s so important that it had to wait until then.

Time ticks by slowly, as if the day itself is teasing him by moving slower when it knows he wants to get to dinner already. However, Draco is more than happy to play some rounds of exploding snap and gobstones in the courtyard outside with him. They then head onto the quidditch pitch where Salazar tries out his new broom. Draco, of course, shows off his skill as a seeker by flying laps around the pitch while Salazar is still edging round on his first. He wonders why they brought him a broom as Draco apparently had told them he’s not very good on one. Maybe he mentioned that Salazar is trying to get better and thought the latest broom model would be of some help too. Draco slows down after a while to go at his speed instead. At least he can balance well on one now, even if he has to go at a snail’s pace just to not jerk on the broom. He stops to look out at the world around him, a smile on his face at how beautiful the snowy scenery is. Draco flies off to do another lap, bored of waiting and Salazar manages to land back down on the pitch, not too high of to begin with. Draco spots him and smiles but doesn’t come down. Perfect.

_Thwack._

Draco sputters as something cold hits the side of his face and he looks down just in time to dodge another snowball flying his way. Salazar smirks mischievously and throws another snowball at him. Draco’s ready this time and chuckles, diving and weaving out the way of the incoming attacks. He soon lands to retaliate with his own throws and the game begins. Building snow barriers with magic, they take cover behind them as they launch attacks when they deem it safe and are too focused on their game to notice a man approaching. He smiles at the scene and stops nearby.

“Hello, boys.”

_Thwack._

The man sputters when a snowball hits him square in the face and Salazar covers his mouth in shock, horrified of what he’s just done. Draco bursts out laughing. “Nice one, Salazar!”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Lucius!” Salazar’s voice is very so slightly muffled behind his hand.

“Well, that was an unexpected greeting, I must say, Salazar.” Lucius states and wipes a tissue down his face, wiping up what little snow is left. He then smiles at the boys. “Come, boys. It is time for dinner.”

“It is?” Salazar checks his watch, surprised by how quickly time went in the end. He hurries up after Lucius and Draco who are already making their way back into the castle. They arrive at the great hall where it has once again been decorated to match the season. A dozen frost-covered Christmas trees decorated the room with thick streamers of holly and mistletoe criss-crossed the ceiling. Enchanted snow, both warm and dry, was constantly falling from above and Lucius sits with Draco and Salazar at the Slytherin table. He barely speaks with Dumbledore who is apparently pleased the man could join them and smiles knowingly at Salazar for some reason. The other students are confused to see Lucius there, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione who keep looking over at them, failing drastically at being subtle about it. Lucius doesn’t eat but instead talks to them about life at Malfoy manor and how empty it seems despite their family of three living there. Draco then draws out the envelope that Draco had held onto when seeing Salazar had been constantly tempted to open up early. He hands it to Salazar who looks at Lucius. The man nods and Salazar opens it at last. Reading it, his jaw drops in shock. He didn’t know exactly what he expected to find inside, but _this_ definitely wasn’t even close to it.

“You…” He chokes, tears catching in his eyes as he looks at Lucius in shock. “You want to adopt me?”

“Me and Narcissa were discussing it for these past few months. We’re very fond of you, Salazar and would love to welcome you are an official member of our family…should you accept, that is.” Lucius says but Salazar is speechless.

“Father, I think you broke my new baby brother.” Draco smirks in amusement.

“Wait a minute. You knew!” He points accusingly at Draco.

Draco rolls his eyes. “Well duh. They wanted to make sure I was okay with it. Of course, I am. I’m already seeing you as my little brother anyway.”

“I understand that you may want some time to think this over, Salazar.” Lucius begins kindly. “This is a huge change to your life, and you’ll have a lot to think about…”

“Yes.” Salazar interrupts. “Yes, I would love to be adopted by you.”

Lucius smiles at him. “That is wonderful news, most wonderful. I must leave now and tell your mother about the good news. I will send an owl when we’ve sorted out the paperwork. Oh, and this is something you may like to read, Draco.” He adds, handing Draco a cutting from the Daily Prophet newspaper. He stands, says goodbye then leaves. Salazar is still in shock as he sits there, wondering if this is some kind of crazy dream he’s having. He’s finally getting what he’s always desired, what he always longed for but could never quite have: a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Malfoys are being kinder to Salazar now. I’m still having them be cold hearted towards Muggle-borns and muggles, but they genuinely care for Salazar now that they’ve gotten to know him better.


	15. Mudbloods and Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar finally discovers what Mudblood really means...

“Azkaban, the wizard prison, Goyle! Honestly, if you were any slower, you’d be going backwards.” Draco’s voice sounds from the common room as Salazar steps through the common room entrance, book in hand. He glances up from his book as he walks silently behind Draco, watching him and casting a polite smile to Crabbe and Goyle on the sofa. “Father says to keep my head down and let the heir of Slytherin get on with it. He said the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it.”

“That’s a horrible thing to say, Draco.” Salazar says, startling Draco who is now looking a bit pale and awkward. “No-one deserves being attacked like that and you know it. More to the point, what’s a Mudblood?” Salazar asks innocently.

“It’s another term for Muggle-born.” Draco improvises, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate the truth.

“Then why not just say Muggle-born? Most people do.” Salazar points out and Draco looks away, not wanting to answer. “Draco, either tell me the truth or I’m finding someone who will. Maybe even Granger seeing as you like to call her it all the time.” He threatens and Draco growls in defeat.

“Fine! It means dirty-blood. It’s a term for those who have muggle filth as their parents. You happy?” He asks, turning back to the boy but wishes he hadn’t. Tears are forming in his eyes now. “Salazar, you should know, I only say it to…”

“I hate you!” He runs to his dorm, slamming the door behind him with tears falling from his eyes.

“Damn it! And here I thought our new family was going to be off to a good start.” Draco sighs out, throwing his head back against the sofa.

“Family?” Goyle asks, confused.

“Oh right. Didn’t tell you yet, did I?” He realises. “Mother and father have adopted Salazar.”

“What?!” Crabbe exclaims, in what seems to be horror.

“Oh, calm down Crabbe. He’s not that muddled up by those the muggle filth that raised him.” He shivers. “I would rather be killed than be raised like that, but father believed we can help him. It’s not too late. He can still learn the truth about muggles and their place in our world.”

“So that’s why you adopted him?” Goyle checks.

Draco scoffs, slightly offended. “Of course not, Goyle. I already said how much I like the kid. He already feels like family to me and I know mother and father care for him just as much. Hell, they helped him through the worst of it when everyone kept throwing hexes at him just for walking past as they think he’s the heir of Slytherin. _Please_. Have they seen him? He hasn’t got a dark bone in his body. He loves muggles and actually said how he admired Granger for her intelligence and wisdom. Said she’d make Ravenclaw proud if they had her instead.” He grimaces, at the way to the dorms down for a moment as if wishing to go after his soon to be brother.

As Draco’s distracted, Goyle and Crabbe look at each other in shock and realisation. Crabbe even looks slightly guilty for some reason. When Draco turns back, they’re already facing him again. For a minute, no-one says anything and then, “You know the Ministry of Magic raided our Manor last week?” Draco continues as if nothing ever happened.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Salazar refused to come out of his room and stayed there, ignoring Draco’s many attempts at getting him to talk to him again. He doesn’t even come down for dinner until Professor Snape orders him too. When he does, he shocks them by ignoring Draco and instead moving to the Gryffindor table to slam the book he was reading down on it and sitting at it. When Percy opens his mouth, his glare actually stops him from saying anything and Dumbledore just smiles sadly at the torn family. He knows the Malfoys aren’t the best family in the world, certainly not the best example but young Salazar is bringing out the good in young Draco, something he was hoping for. Salazar doesn’t eat straight away, even with the smell tempting him and instead reads through the book _Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus_ , much to the Weasley twins amusement. They gleefully point out several useful spells for _revenge_ and suggests he tests them out on a certain blond guinea pig.

Salazar overhears Harry and Ron talking about Hermione in the hospital wing and subtly rushes away, acting as if he can’t stand to be in Draco’s presence any longer. A half-truth. He reaches the hospital wing and sees several beds with curtains around and frowns, wondering which one is her’s. He never heard the voice so when was she attacked? “Are you alright there?” A woman asks and he realises she must be the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

“I’m fine. Is Hermione alright? I heard she was in here.” He asks desperately.

“She is fine and will make a full recovery in a few weeks.” Madam Pomfrey reassures.

“A few weeks? So…she’s not petrified?” Salazar says, shocked and relieved to hear this.

“No, she just needs to be here for recovery and will return to classes once she’s better.” She states.

“Can I see her? We’re not friends, not really, but I’d like to see if she needs anything or…” Salazar practically begs.

“I’m afraid she cannot have visitors right now.” She denies firmly.

“It’s alright, Madam Promfrey. Let him in please.” Hermione’s voice comes from behind a nearby curtain and Madam Promfrey leads Salazar over to the bed, drawing the curtains enough to allow him access. Salazar’s jaw drops at the sight of Hermione. She appears to be part cat, part human and stares at him with two yellow eyes, the book she was reading lying forgotten on her blanket covered lap. “Potion accident.” She admits, seeming sheepish at revealing this, waiting for a thousand questions.

“If I sratch you behind the ear, will it feel nice?” He asks instead and she’s dumbstruck by his question. She wasn’t expecting that.

“I don’t know. Do you want to scratch me behind the ear?” She finally answers, smirking in amusement as he grins at her. Seeing the two of them are going to be alright, Madam Promfrey moves off to give them some privacy. Salazar sits on the edge of her bed and notices the book title she’s reading.

“Hogwarts a History?” He asks.

“I love it. Not many do but I enjoy it.” She confesses.

“I can tell.” Salazar smiles again then lets it drop. “I’ll be honest here, Hermione, I didn’t come here just to check on you. Alright, I kind-off did but I also wanted to ask you about something, something personal.”

“What is it?” She asks curiously, her interest peeked.

“Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are adopting me.” He admits.

“That’s…good…isn’t it?” Hermione hesitantly checks, unsure how to feel about this. Sure, the Malfoys are vile to people like her, for lack of a better word, but she has noticed how Draco seems protective, almost brotherly towards Salazar. He’s kind and understanding of the boy.

“Yes, oh god yes. They’re wonderful to me. Loving, caring, always listening. They’ve already spoilt me for Christmas.” Salazar sighs out. “But I walked in on Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle yesterday,” Hermione remains silent at this, not giving away of _who_ Draco was actually talking to instead of Crabbe and Goyle yesterday. “And he said the word mudblood. At first, he said it was another word for muggleborn but I saw right through that and he finally told me the truth. It’s horrible. How could anyone think about that way just for someone being born? We can’t help how we’re born or who are parents are. It’s not our fault.”

“Did you tell him that?” Hermione asks, surprised at how open the boy is. She can’t wait to snap at Ron when she sees him and call him out on how wrong he was about the boy.

“No. I sort off…shouted at him that I hated him and have been trying to avoid him ever since. He’s going to be my brother soon as the paperwork is sorted out. So, here’s my question Hermione, as the brightest witch of your age, what should I do? Do I contact Lucius and tell him I the adoption’s off? Should I suck it up and accept that Draco’s just a dick towards different people? Should I punch him every time he says that word? I don’t know what to do. Please tell me what to do.”

She pauses, thinking how best to put this. “This isn’t honestly my call to make, Salazar. Only you can make this decision. Really, you just have to ask yourself one thing: do you still want to live with them knowing they have different views than your own? If we love someone, we may be willing to become a better person, to work on our flaws and understand the ones that struggle to. Think about how Draco reacted to you hearing this. Did he look annoyed at you hearing it or worried of how you’d react? Talk with them about it and tell them how you feel. Maybe they’ll surprise you. Maybe they won’t. You’ll never find out by just talking to me. Only you can do this. Only you.” Her words hit something in him, a realisation that despite all this, despite how angry he is with Draco right now and how hurt he felt when he heard the true meaning of a Mudblood, he still cares about them and wants to live with them.

“There you are! I was worried sick and…” Draco trails off in shock at the sight of Hermione.

“Draco if you care about me at all, you will walk away right now and not tell a soul of what you’ve seen here today.” Salazar requests without looking back at him. To his surprise, Draco does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo. Drama! What will happen next? Will Draco get his head out his butt or will the drama continue. Read on to find out.


	16. Paralyzed with Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack happens again and Salazar is witness to it this time, well, technically...

“I like Muggle-borns.” Salazar says the moment he walks in the room.

“Oh, we’re talking now?” Draco asks, surprised as the boy puts the book he was reading down to give the older his full attention.

“I’m not changing my opinion on them and…I don’t think you’re ready to either.” He continues as if there was no interruption.

“Then what’s the problem?” Draco frowns with confusion.

“I’m just not sure if being a family is going to work anymore.” Salazar confesses.

“Because of me saying Mud…” He stops at the horrified look on Salazar’s face. “Look Salazar. I want to make you happy and spend time with you and all that but asking me to change my opinion on this…”

“And are those Lucius words or yours?” Salazar interrogates, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Father just showed me the way.” Draco answers instead.

“Draco, I’m not keeping on about this. I just want you to think about it. Your father showed you the way, you said. But is it the right one?” Salazar walks away, leaving Draco to think this over. All his life he was told those from the muggle world are dangerous, that they could never understand. But Salazar’s from the muggle world and he’s top of his classes (quidditch aside). He’s even got scolded time and time again for letting the Mudblood Granger best him in school, for getting higher marks when he’s a Pure-blood. Saying the word Muggle-born feels foreign and strange. He wants to please his parents and make them proud, but Salazar is his little brother and he doesn’t want the kid to look at him with disappointment and horror every time he walks in the room. How to please his parents without upsetting his brother? Now, that’s a real challenge.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

When the new term begins, the student body fear that Hermione had been attacked like the other Muggle-borns but Madam Pomfrey won’t allow anyone to visit the poor girl. Only Harry, Ron, the other Weasleys, and Salazar are permitted to. Being in her year, Ron and Harry are kind enough to bring her homework from class, the girl insisting on not falling behind. Salazar pops by to see how she’s doing and just to talk, their friendship soon growing from these visits. She even helps him learn about some things from her second-year lessons, helping the boy keep up his advanced progress at being top in all but one of his classes. Ginny seems more distressed than usual and he sees her practically in tears as she runs past him, leaving wet footprints all over the floor. She’s lost in the crowd further ahead before he can even what’s wrong.

However, life becomes a little easier when Hermione comes out of the hospital wing, whisker and fur free in early February and the mood seems to lift around the student body when there are no other attacks since Justin and Nick’s. Madam Pomfrey happily reported that the mandrakes, which would be used to revive the others from petrification, were almost out of childhood. Even Bella seemed to be less anxious than ever, claiming the snake was not acting at the moment. Professor Lockhart seems to believe his mere presence made the attacks stop but Salazar just ignores him for the most part. The students still watch Salazar very carefully, as if expecting him to snap any moment.

Salazar is outright confused on morning when he walks into the great hall, only to do a double take at all the Valentine decorations. Turns out, it was all Lockhart’s idea as a way to pepper up the students’ mood and he even arranged for dwarfs to deliver Valentines messages around the school. Salazar blushes when he gets one from a Slytherin girl in his year who smiles at him from across the table. When asked to stop teasing him about it, Draco just mocks him further and ends up with flowers for hair after Salazar secretly curses him across the table. Draco stops laughing and rushes off to fix it but isn’t angry with him when they next see each other. Instead, he just makes kissy motions whenever he sees Salazar and wiggles his eyebrows at Salazar whenever the girl is close by. Salazar gets his own back when Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl in Draco’s year sends Draco a Valentine’s song which the dwarves force him to listen to. Salazar only stops laughing when his laces trip him up by tying themselves together whenever he’s not looking. After a while, it all dies down which is when it happens.

Salazar reads peacefully in the library and jumps when he hears something which sends dread through his very being. _“Kill this time…let me rip…tear them apart…”_

He rushes out the doors before he realises what he’s doing, and Bella suddenly darts up from his collar to cover his face. He stumbles and topples over but stills at her words hissed in his ear. “Don’t open your eyes or you’ll die.” She warns and he keeps them closed as he hears it again.

_“Kill…kill…kill!”_

It’s _so_ loud now, as if the voice itself is breathing down his neck, and he’s frozen on the spot, kneeling on the floor with his eyes shut tight. “Alright. It’s gone. We’re safe.” Bella hisses and he opens them instantly only to jump back when he sees two victims lying paralyzed on the floor. He never noticed when he screamed the place down. He barely noticed Madam Pomfrey coming around the corner to see what’s happened. He doesn’t notice when he’s helped up off the floor and lead away from their bodies. He can only see them, the attack forever at the front of his mind as if it’s painted on his eyes forever.

_Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater._

Even hours later, after he continues to stare into nothingness and Madam Pomfrey moves around him, barely registered in his mind. He drinks whatever’s brought up to his lips without really thinking on it and feels a calming affect wash over him that finally allows him to blink several times, looking away from the spot he was focused on. He sees Professor Snape stood nearby, a frown on his face and notices at last he’s sitting on a bed in the hospital wing. His back aches softly as if he’s been sitting up too long and Madam Pomfrey seems disapproving of something as she checks him over. “Really, Severus, he should have been brought straight to me!” She tuts but Snape does not react, just watching the boy without any clue to what he’s thinking. “He’s clearly traumatised, in extreme shock. I’m not surprised after what he witnessed.” He hears the doors open and looks over to see Lucius stroll in like he owns the place and smiles kindly when he sees the boy. He’s accompanied by a man who looks grim and tired.

“Ah, you are responsive at last, Salazar. I heard you had quite the shock this morning.” Lucius greets.

“Yeah, I…” He chokes on his words, almost going into shock again until a hand touches his shoulder. Lucius is looking at him with concern.

“Salazar, I would like you to meet Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.” Lucius introduces, nodding to the other man.

“Have you come to arrest me now? I wouldn’t be surprised. They think I did it, don’t they? All the evidence points to me.” Salazar sighs in defeat, expecting the man to snap his wand and expel him any second now. Wouldn’t surprise him.

“On the contrary, the Minister just wanted to ask you a few questions. We were hoping you’d be more alert when we came around and, luckily for us, you are.” Lucius reassures.

“Yes, I did. Now, Mr Storm, I would like to ask you what you saw during the most recent attack on Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater.” Fudge requests.

“Nothing. I didn’t see anything.” Salazar admits.

“But you were there.” The man’s confused.

“Don’t tell him the truth. He’s one of those who’d think you mad and not believe your words.” Bella advises.

“And I had my eyes closed in utter terror right as I heard the voice saying they were going to kill.” Salazar explains and Fudge looks at Lucius then back to the boy.

“A voice?”

“Apparently Potter has heard one too, Minster.” Lucius adds.

“I see. Well, it’s unfortunate that you could not help us any way…” Fudge begins, hoping for more information then sighs and turns to Lucius. “This is most worrying, most worrying indeed.” He pauses. “But, not to worry. We’ll soon have the suspected culprit locked up and the school should be safe again.”

“Likely culprit? You know who it is?” Salazar asks, going to stand but the strong hand on his shoulder keeps him sitting.

“We have a suspect, yes.” Fudge admits, looking unsure at revealing this. “But don’t you worry about that…your friend will be cured soon enough…everything will be just fine.”

Lucius frowns. “Miss Granger is more of an…acquaintance, I believe.”

“No, she’s my friend.” Salazar corrects, also frowning as Fudge, seeing there’s nothing more to do here, walks out the hospital wing.

Lucius lowers his voice to Salazar. “We’ll talk about it later.” He too then heads off and Salazar narrows his eyes at the man’s back, not liking the sound of that. Itching to do something, he gets out of bed but Madam Pomfrey is on him instantly, forcing him to sit back down and endure more health checks, just for safety, she said. Soon he’s had enough and manages to convince her he’s fine. She’d clearly rather he stay in the hospital wing for longer but cannot find any reason to keep him so she releases him at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering, yes Hagrid was about to be arrested and Dumbledore suspended right after Lucius and Fudge left Salazar. They visited him first in case he had any more information to give to them.


	17. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar meets Tom at last, but will he be manipulated so easy?

“Professor Snape, where’s Professor Dumbledore?” Salazar asks when he sees the man enter the Slytherin common room, anxious to talk to the man most urgently about what’s happened.

“He’s been suspended.” Snape simply puts.

“What?!” Salazar practically yells at the man.

“Mind your tone.” Snape warns.

“Why?” Salazar pleads in a calmer tone.

“The Ministry felt it was for the best with how lacking he’s been at protecting the Muggle-borns who’ve been attacked in the school this year.” Snape explains, though seems irritated at having to say this. “I have come here to make an announcement which the entire school is to now follow.” He states, raising his voice so that all could hear him, and they all gather around, pulling those in their dorms out to join the others as they all listen to the man. “Several changes will now be in affect from this moment onwards and will apply to all students. _No_ exceptions.” He pauses to ensure they’re all listening. “You will be escorted at all times to classes by a teacher. You will stay together, in groups of three or more. You will not linger around the areas where students have been attacked. You will be vigilant and aware. You will report anything suspicious to a member of staff. All quidditch matches have been suspended until further notice. Curfew has been cut to six pm and extra circular activities have been cut after that time period. In Dumbledore’s suspension, Professor McGonagall has taken up the role of headmistress in the school. Any questions, come to ask me or Professor McGonagall.” He then stalks off in his usual doom and gloom.

Salazar is horrified. Professor McGonagall may not be as understanding at the true danger they’re in. He’s asked Bella about it already and she was anxious but willing to tell him the truth. He knows the truth now, knows why Dumbledore had those mirrors instated months prior after their little talk over phoenixes and the attacks. He must have figured it out back then but was unable to catch the beast. The monster that’s attacking everyone, the creature seeking out Muggle-borns to kill is a basilisk and it won’t be happy until it’s finished its mission and killed every last Muggle-born in sight.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

Salazar isn’t the only one on edge it would seem as everyone is just as worried, all on edge at Dumbledore’s suspension. Not a speck of laughter lingers long in the air as misery follows them wherever they go. Salazar had gotten into a fight with Draco over him being cheerful at Dumbledore being gone and Salazar snapped at him that people are petrified. He should be worried, not happy. Harry and Ron are surprised to hear this across the great hall and Salazar was warned to be quiet by Snape promptly after. One day, McGonagall announces she has good news and people’s first guess is that Dumbledore’s coming back. Their next guess is that the Heir of Slytherin had been caught. A boy from Gryffindor table who Salazar recognises as quidditch captain for that house asks if quidditch is back on. Nope. The mandrakes are almost ready which means the victims may be able to reveal what had attacked them. Knowing his luck, the moment they say giant snake, everyone will look at him and, with a snake as his familiar, they’ll probably accuse him of growing Bella up to a gigantic size then setting her on the students. He’ll be expelled and his life will return to its boring state, all because he was different. Not really fair on him. Then again, when is life ever fair?

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

_HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_

“Ginny?!” Salazar’s books drop out his hand in shock at what he’s seeing, the word leaving him before he realises what’s happening. Ginny turns away from writing on the wall in her own blood dripping from her finger. Her eyes seem glazed over as if she’s not fully herself and the diary is held firmly in her other hand. Abruptly, with the same bleeding hand, she draws her wand on him, and everything goes dark.

Salazar is startled awake when a thundering sound comes from nearby as if something exploded. He looks up at a high-rise ceiling to see a gigantic statue of an ancient wizard. Frowning with confusion, he sits up with a groan and looks to his left only to freeze when he sees Ginny, face down on the ground next to him. She’s asleep but pale and cold to the touch and Bella slithers out his sleeve to move next to the girl’s head. “She won’t wake so don’t try, Sal.” She informs and Salazar is worried for her.

“What did this to her?” He wonders out loud.

“Ask him.” Bella seems to glare at something or one behind Salazar and he looks over to see a boy, about sixteen who seems familiar in a sense, as if knowing him from a distant memory, forgotten long ago. He’s blurred at the edges, strangely enough as if looking at him through a misted window. He leans against a nearby pillar and smiles softly at Salazar as if they’re old friends.

“Hello Salazar. I’ve been looking forwards to this day.” The boy greets mysteriously.

“Keep talking.” Salazar orders, standing up warily and subtly checking for his wand only to find it gone. This boy must have it.

“I’ve wanted to meet you, talk to you. I’m glad Ginny was able to get you down here for me. I was anxious waiting for you to wake up. Hoped she hadn’t hit you too hard with that spell.” He continues.

“And you are?” Salazar asks.

The boy smiles. “I’m Tom Riddle and I’m your father, Salazar.”

“No, you’re not. You’re too young.”

The man chuckles as if amused by something. “You would probably make a good Ravenclaw if given the chance. It is true that, in this form, I am too young to be the one who made you. But I am the youth he once was. A memory, trapped within a diary.”

“So…like a photograph come to life like the ones in Hogwarts but one that can talk back and move outside the frame as if you’re a real person?” Salazar concludes.

Tom smiles, nodding in confirmation. “Exactly, my boy.”

“Don’t call me that. You’re still too young for me to think of you like that. It’s weird.” Salazar requests and then looks around. He sees the diary in Ginny’s hand and then at the statue again before eying Tom as if catching onto something. He looks to Bella. “How close is the basilisk?” He asks her but she never gets a chance to answer.

“It is very close, within the Chamber but hidden away from plain sight.” Tom answers in paseltongue, smiling again. It’s getting annoying slightly, seems almost patronising in a sense.

“So, that’s where I get it from.” Salazar says, looking back at the boy.

“Well, I doubt you got it from your mother, whoever she was.” Tom shrugs.

“Sabrina Storm.” Salazar voices.

Tom shrugs again carelessly. “Never heard of her. Must have been a one-night stand.”

“Must have…” Salazar narrows his eyes at him. “Because she hated you. Called you a monster. I’m surprised you never put her under the imperious curse just to get her to have me.”

Tom scoffs. “Why would I need you? I intend to live forever. I have no need of an heir. I won’t reject you, son, don’t worry about that.” He looks at Ginny with mock sympathy. “It’s why I told Ginny to talk to you, to befriend you. Told her you were my son born after my time of the diary.”

“So, the diary’s linked to all this?” Salazar catches.

“Again, Ravenclaw would have been proud to have you.” Tom says instead, avoiding answering the question.

“Salazar!” A voice calls out and Salazar looks over to see Harry Potter running towards him, drawing his attention away from Tom. “What are you…” Harry’s eyes widen when he sees Ginny. “Ginny! Don’t be dead! Please don’t be dead!”

“She’s alive. Just unconscious. She won’t wake up either, Harry.” Salazar informs and the boy stills from where he was checking her over.

“Why?”

“Ask him.” Salazar glares at Tom who smiles at Harry. “I reckon that he’s the one who’s been controlling her too.”

“Controlling her?” Harry eyes Tom suspiciously, standing up slowly. “Tom…Tom Riddle?” Tom nods with a smile.

“I don’t trust him. He’s…” Salazar pauses.

“You can tell him, son. Don’t be shy now.” Tom smiles.

“Tell me what? And why’d he call you son?” Harry asks, confused.

“He’s my father. Well, the memory of him at least. Younger version. Was kept within that diary since his youth. It’s like a video recording of someone in their youth taken out the TV.” Salazar explains for Harry who seems to understand a bit better now.

Tom seems angered to hear this. “I am so much more than whatever muggles invent.”

“Either way, I don’t trust him.” Salazar finishes as if there were no interruption, not turning away from Harry.

“You will, son, in time.” Tom smiles again.

“Really, really won’t. I don’t trust monsters. Especially ones like you. Ones who control innocent girls into setting basilisks on others just for being born. Because it was you, wasn’t it? You’re behind it all, aren’t you?” Salazar accuses.

Tom actually claps with a nod. “Ginny, that stupid girl, didn’t know what she was doing at first after I, shall we say, put her in a little trance. Made her strangle the roosters and daubed threatening messages on the wall. Made her set the basilisk on the Mudblood and on the Squib’s cat.” He sneers in disgust at the very mention of them. “Until little Ginny got scared. She became suspicious and tried to dispose of the diary by flushing it in the girl’s bathroom. And that’s where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it and I couldn’t have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_ , the very person I was most anxious to meet…”

“And why did you want to meet me?” Harry asks, keeping his voice steady despite all the anger surging through him.

“Ginny mentioned him, did she? Just like she mentioned about me? You tell her to get close to him too?” Salazar asks.

“No, actually. I just knew I had to talk to Harry, meet him if I could. So, I decided to show you,” Tom’s attention is on Harry now. “My famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust.”

“And I bet you framed him too.” Salazar says and Tom shrugs, not denying this.

“He’s my friend.” Harry growls out in anger.

Tom smugly then brags, “It was my word against Hagrid’s. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but _so_ brave, school Prefect, model student; on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. But I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realise that Hagrid couldn’t possibly be the Heir of Slytherin.”

“Let me guess. Dumbledore?” Salazar guesses.

“He was only the transfiguration teacher at the time but still managed to convince Dippet to train Hagrid as gamekeeper.” Tom continues, all but confirming it. “Seemed to be the only one who thought he was innocent. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…”

“I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.” Harry growls out through gritted teeth.

Tom continues to say how killing the Muggle-borns isn’t his main focus anymore, that it’s Harry. “How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?”

“Why do you care how I escaped?” Harry asks slowly. “Voldemort was after your time.”

“Voldemort,” Tom says softly with a faint red gleam in his eyes. “Is my past, present and future, Harry Potter.” He then pulls Salazar’s wand from his pocket and begins tracing it write shimmering words in the air. 

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

He then waves the wand and all the letter rearrange themselves to form a new line, a line that sends chills right down to Salazar’s very soul, filling him with horror and dread.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tom’s speech is different here, but Salazar is here too and helped skip over a bit of that dialog and explain things quickly to Harry.


	18. A Family Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basilisk is unleashed but who will win?

“You see?” Tom whispers. “It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course.”

“And how long did it take you to come up with that? How many attempts did it take you?” Salazar mocks.

“Well, did you really think I was going to use my filthy muggle father’s name?” Tom growls out.

“So…I’m actually a Half-blood like you? Wizard blood need to go back by three generations after all.” Salazar checks.

“Yes, you are.” Tom says, pity in his voice.

“Okay then. Just checking that’s all.” Salazar says, not caring that much. “I mean, what’s so bad about what blood type you are anyway? It doesn’t matter.”

After all he’s said, they’re both surprised by Tom’s next words, “You’re right, son. It doesn’t matter. The Squibs don’t matter. The Mudbloods don’t matter. I’ll help you understand, Salazar, understand why they don’t belong in our world. All you have to do is listen to me, to listen to your father.” He invites.

Salazar stares him down. “You’re not my dad. Fathers are there for you and lift you up when you’re down. They stick up for you when others don’t and protect you from harm. They spoil you rotten with all they can and offer their home to you and more. They let you write to them any time you need help and, even if it’s clear you don’t share the same beliefs, they are willing to understand and try to become a better person even if you’re the only one who gets to see it. If anyone’s my dad, it’s the man who’s been there for me more in this past year than you have in the past eleven years of my life.” He raises his head as if proud with his final line, “Lucius Malfoy is my father.”

Tom makes a sound of irritation and anger. “You could be powerful, so powerful, second only to I, the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

“You’re not.” Harry glares.

“Not what?” Tom snaps.

“Not the greatest sorcerer in the world.” He corrects. “Sorry to disappoint you, and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn’t dare try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you’re hiding these days.”

“He is alive! Knew it. Mum said, she said all along. He’s gone. She never said dead.” Salazar rambles but is ignored as Tom becomes angry.

“Dumbeldore’s been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!” He hisses.

“He’s not as gone as you may think!” Harry backfires and, just as Tom goes to retort, a song fills the air. The music is heart-warming and enchanting, lifting Salazar’s soul and filling it with hope, flames then erupting at the top of the nearest pillar. It’s a crimson bird the size of a swan with a golden glittering tail as long as a peacock’s own. In its golden gleaming talons is a ragged bundle which it drops at Harry’s feet as it swoops towards them. It lands on his shoulder as if protecting him and Tom stares in disbelief.

“That’s a phoenix.”

“Fawkes.” Salazar gasps in awe. “Dumbledore was right. He looks beautiful when he isn’t a new-born or weary on a burning day.”

Tom seems annoyed at him mentioning the man but presses on. “And that is the old school Sorting Hat.” Tom then laughs so hard that the sound echoes around the Chamber as if ten Toms were laughing instead of just one. “This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat!” He then goes on to taunt Harry, goading him and asks why Voldemort was defeated that night. Harry isn’t sure but taunts Tom that a Muggle-born was able to stop him by dying to save him. A Muggle-born. Tom agrees that someone’s mother dying to save them would be a powerful counter charm but then taunts Harry that there must be nothing special about him then. He points out they have many similarities. Both orphans. Both raised by muggles. Both Half-bloods. He then looks at Salazar and realises something with a smile. “You may say I am not your father but, like Harry, you and I are more alike than you realise. Not only do we share the same traits as I do with Harry, but we are all paselmouths, probably the only ones to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself.” He turns to Harry. “You and I even look something alike…but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That’s all I wanted to know.” He finishes.

Both Harry and Salazar stand, waiting for Tom to raise his wand but instead Tom’s twisted smile widens. “Now son, I don’t want you involved in this as it is not your battle to fight. You are here to join my side, not to oppose it. Just to be sure.” He raises his wand and makes a gesture with it which instantly causes Salazar to drop to the floor, limbs like rocks, too heavy to move.

“What did you do?!” Harry screams, worried for Salazar.

“You think I would hurt my own son, Harry? What do you take me for?” Tom scoffs.

“A psychopath.” Harry answers honestly. This just angers him further. On the floor, Salazar groans as he can barely move without feeling as if a whole elephant is weighing down on him, on the verge of painfully crushing every bone in his body.

Tom raises his hand. “Now, Harry, I’m going to teach you a little lesson, Let’s match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him.” Tom smirks at Fawkes and the Sorting Hat before walking away. He stops between the high pillars and speaks to the statue in paseltongue. “Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.” Without further warning, the mouth of the statue opens up and the basilisk slithers out. Harry shuts his eyes before he can take sight of it and Bella yells at Salazar to have him do the same. After hearing Tom order the basilisk to kill Harry, he then hears movement, lots of movement.

He hears running and a thud, a bird cawing and the basilisk’s mouth snapping repeatedly. He doesn’t dare peek and Bella, sweet Bella, hisses updates in her ear, somehow unaffected by the basilik’s stare. Perhaps it’s because she’s an animal, not a human? Either way, she tells him that Fawkes is diving at the basilisk’s head and then that it’s punctured the basilisk’s eyes, blinding it. He could look now. He watches, helpless on the floor as Tom hisses at the basilisk to ignore Fawkes and to focus on killing Harry. It eventually does but not before the Sorting Hat now had somehow made a sword appear from within it. He dodges as it lunges blindly at him, hitting the Chamber wall instead. Using both hands, Harry raises the sword as the basilisk lunges at him again and stabs the snake through the roof of its ginormous mouth. The basilisk drops sideways and twitches as it dies on the floor. The spell is suddenly lifted from Salazar as Harry pulls out a fang from his arm, clearly in pain. Salazar rushes over to him, kneeling at his side.

“Fawkes! Harry needs help. Do you mind? I remember what Dumbledore said about you.” He calls and Fawkes lands next to Harry, crying into the wound. Tom watches, confused at what’s happening, almost taunting Harry about Dumbledore’s beloved bird crying for him until Salazar had spoken. Magically, the wound heals up with every drop until it’s gone and Harry’s looking much better than before. Salazar smiles at Harry and shakes him. “Harry, you’re fine. Fawkes is a phoenix. They have healing tears. He saved you.”

“Really?” Harry’s in disbelief as he stares at Fawkes in amazement.

“Phoenix tears…I forgot.” Tom realises, stunned and shocked at how Harry had defeated the basilisk. Fawkes takes off only to return not a moment later and drop the diary in Harry’s lap. Harry abruptly stabs the book with the basilisk fang, startling Salazar and causing Tom lets out a long, piercing scream. Ink spurts out the diary in torrents, screaming all over Harry’s hands and flooding the floor. Tom too was on the floor, writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing until…nothing. Tom Riddle was gone. Salazar is slow to move over, hesitant as if it could be a trick but then snatches his wand from where it had fallen to the floor. Shaken from the fight and from being brought back from the brink of death, Harry stands and gathers up the Sorting Hat and the sword (having to tug it quite hard to free it from the basilisk’s mouth). Hearing a moan, they both rush over to Ginny who has awaken at last, sitting up in horror at the sight of the basilisk. She begs them to understand, pleads that she didn’t mean to, that Tom had made her. Harry reassures her that it’s alright, but she’s then worried she’ll be expelled, worries what her family will think.

“Seriously? Girl, your family will only worry about if you’re safe or not. Draco may hate them, but he’s also jealous.” Salazar admits.

“He is? Why?” Ginny asks, confused.

“Because, even with all the money and the fame, he’s still jealous of the fact that you get parents who show love in public and don’t care about their public image as much. You have a family who care more about each other than what others may think. That it doesn’t matter about holding up the family name or that you have to think a certain way because that’s what they trained you to do and that thinking any other way will bring shame on your family and disappoint them forever. Trust me Ginny, if half of he told me about you lot is true, then you have nothing to worry about. You muppets stick up for each other and once they hear what Tom did to you, well, they’d probably want to take turns stabbing the book for themselves.” He reassures and becomes still when he’s pulled into a tight hug by the traumatised girl. He then relaxes, smiling into the embrace. It’s then he knows, yes, Ginny Weasley will be fine, just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not typing up the whole conversation between Harry and Tom as it’s pretty much the same as it was in the book. Also wanted to gloss over the battle as that, again, would be a lot to type up when most of you probably remember how it goes.


	19. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is reunited as a new one is formed...

Escaping the Chamber was easy. Fawkes carried them out. Literally. They just hung onto him and he, being able to carry immensely heavy loads, was able to fly them right back up the Chamber, picking up Ron and Professor Lockhart on the way out. Lockhart, however, has no memory now after a memory charm he tried to use on Ron and Harry backfired with Ron’s broken wand. Turns out, he’s a fraud, taking credit for what other wizards had done then wiping their memory after so they couldn’t expose him. Too happy to see Ginny, Ron doesn’t comment on the fact of Salazar being there. He is surprised however when Ginny turns to him and hugs the Slytherin tightly, thanking him for reassuring her about her family who, as promised, didn’t care that she was the one doing it (though worried about Tom controlling her). They loved her and were only worried for her wellbeing and safety. Dumbledore has returned and Harry and Ron then explains everything that had happened in the Chamber, Salazar giving his perspective of it all right after. They explain about how Ginny was controlled by Tom through the diary and forced to commit all the horrifying acts over the past year. Ginny finally adds about how afraid she was that she would be expelled and that her family would hate her until Salazar corrected her. Hearing how kind Salazar was to Ginny, Mrs Weasley instantly scoops the boy into a tight hug and Mr Weasley smiles with pride.

“Your parents must be proud of you.” Mr Weasley is then confused when his children and Harry (though the boy is like family to them) make awkward faces.

“Oh, we are, Weasley. Me and Narcissa both are very proud for our son.” Lucius’ voice rings through the room.

“What do you mean ‘our son’?” Mr Weasley asks, glaring at the man.

“Me and Narcissa have adopted him. The paperwork has just been confirmed.” He smiles at Salazar. “You’re officially a Malfoy. I kept your last name the same as your mother wanted to ask you if you wanted to change it first.” He invites.

“I think I’d rather keep it as Storm. Has a better ring to it. Not that I don’t want to be part of your family. I do, really. Salazar Malfoy doesn’t really roll of the tongue now, does it? Not unless you wanted to change my first name too?” He jokes.

“Certainly not.” Lucius looks appalled. “Salazar is a noble name for such a powerful young wizard like yourself.”

Seeing things may get heated should Lucius and the Weasleys stay in the same room for too long. “Father?” Salazar calls up to Lucius who is shocked by how quickly he’s gone to calling him that.

“Yes, my boy?” He smiles softly at the boy, unable not to which confuses the Weasleys.

“I’m rather peckish. Can we go get something to eat please?” He pleads and Lucius nods.

“Dobby!” A small creature with bat-like ears and wearing an old pillowcase pops into the room with a loud crack and looks up timidly to Lucius.

“Yes, Master?” He asks.

“Dobby?! So, this is your Master. The family you serve is the Malfoys.” Harry realises.

“Take my new son down to the great hall and get him something to eat.” Lucius orders, gently pushing Salazar towards Dobby.

“Father? Couldn’t you take me instead?” He looks to Dobby with a kind smile. “No offence to you, Sir.”

“Sir?! Sir?! No offence?!” Dobby shrieks then sobs into his pillowcase.

Dumbledore smiles fondly. Harry seems sorry for Dobby. Lucius seems irritated by Dobby’s behaviour, opening his mouth when a small hand clasps his own. “Please dad!” He tugs on his hand and is already pulling him out the room before he can utter another word, too shocked by his son’s behaviour to comment on anything.

_Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm Salazar Storm_

“Salazar, we do not scoff down our food like our home is on fire.” Lucius comments when he sees how quickly and messily Salazar is eating.

“Huh?” Salazar asks, mouth full of food.

Lucius grimaces. “We’ll have to fix that. Dobby!” He calls and Dobby jumps in terror from where he was stood next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, the boy also eating away. He pops next to Lucius and Salazar speaks first.

“Father? Why is Dobby so afraid of you? You don’t…hurt him, do you?” Salazar asks worriedly and Lucius lets out a breath. God help me with this one and of how naive he is to the world.

“Dobby makes mistakes and must be punished for them, young Master.” Dobby explains instead.

“Why? Everyone makes mistakes. That’s not fair.” Salazar is clearly upset by this.

“Oh no. Dobby upset Master!” Dobby cries out, looking for something to hit himself with and is shocked when two arms pull him into a tight hug. He’s hesitant but soon returns the hug Salazar is giving him.

“Salazar, what are you doing? He’s just a house-elf.” Draco sneers from across the table.

“He’s upset. Why does he keep calling me that?” Salazar asks, confused.

“Because young Master is Dobby’s Master who Dobby lives to serve.” Dobby informs, anxious and unsure if he should punish himself or not.

Draco gulps and begins to warn, “Um, father, Salazar gets a little emotional finding out about…”

“Wait a minute.” Salazar’s voice is ice cold.

“Too late.” Draco sinks slightly in his seat, trying to be invisible from Salazar’s wrath.

“He’s enslaved, isn’t he?” He scowls at Lucius and then looks to Dobby with a soft expression. “Are you enslaved, Dobby?”

“Yes, Master. Dobby can only be freed if Master presents Dobby with clothes.” Dobby informs and Salazar smiles.

“Say no more.” Before Lucius can protest, he quickly kicks his shoe off and pulls of his sock which he then hands to the house-elf. “You’ve been calling me Master this whole time, so I count as one, Dobby. You’re free. Now go.”

“Oh, but Salazar Storm has freed Dobby! Dobby will be forever grateful!” Doddy declares with utter joy and hugs the boy. With a final crack, Dobby disappeared.

Lucius is furious and scowls at his son. “We will talk about this later, son.” He warns then swoops off.

“I don’t think you should have done that.” Draco awkwardly says.

“Don’t care. I freed Dobby and I regret nothing.” Salazar shrugs, resuming eating his meal as if nothing had ever happened. This feast was wonderful, unlike any Hogwarts had seen before as the spirits were high and all houses were in celebration. Even the more sour of Slytherin joined in as they’re just glad Salazar is no longer being rejected by the rest of the student body. Everyone is happy to see the victims of the basilisk back on their feet and joining everyone for the feast. Hermione even rushes over to pull Salazar into a hug at how he helped protect the school by telling Dumbledore about the snake. She said she saw it in the school mirror which saved her from being killed and only petrified instead. She’s one of the few who are upset when all exams are cancelled but is happy to hear Lockhart will not be returning next year. She had found out the truth from Harry and Ron and Lockhart now has to get his memory fixed (even the teachers were glad to see the end of him). Students are also pleased to see Hagrid return, cuffing both Harry and Ron on the shoulders, amusingly making them smack into their plates of trifle. What shocks the students the most however is when Dumbledore aware some last-minute points, though it’s clear Gryffindor has already won already, so far ahead than even Slytherin with a nearly _three-hundred-point_ lead.

“Now, I do have some last-minute points to award. I never got the chance to award these before as he ran off so quickly.” He has a twinkle in his eyes as he looks over at the Slytherin table. For special services to the school and for his aid in solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, his help in saving the students and aiding in the rescue of Miss Weasley, I award two hundred points to Mr Salazar Storm.” Salazar would have choked on his drink had he been drinking one. “And lastly, Hogwarts encourages the learning of its students and, as such, I must award the new exciting and inventive way which had encouraged the other students to fill their heads with as much knowledge as they could manage. Madam Pince reports that the library has never seen so many visitors and book check outs in its history within the school. I award a further fifty points to Salazar Storm for his little trading game he brought to this school. In total, Slytherin receives two hundred and fifty points.” Slytherin erupts in cheers and, despite them not winning the house cup, he’s still happy to win them that many points, more than he’s ever achieved before in one go.

After the feast, the rest of summer term passes by with cheer and joy, but Salazar hears Lucius had been sacked as school governor, though Draco reassures him they have enough money to hold themselves and that father would easily find another job soon enough. Salazar kept his new, big brother’s mood up, so he wasn’t completely sulky and moody about this all the time though he no longer walked around with his head held so high. He also discovered the reasons behind Snape’s mysterious generosity at Christmas. He knew what Lucius was planning and is his new Godfather now that he’s adopted, just as he is with Draco. The Weasley twins happily helped Salazar practise spells out of _Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus_ and they prank each other with whatever spells they can find from the book. Hermione disapproves when she hears about this, not approving of joke spells but does laugh when Salazar misfires and hits Ron square in the face which causes his voice to become very high and squeaky all of a sudden. Harry even helps Salazar learn the disarming spell expelliarmus which the former is getting quite good at by now. As the school year draws to a close, and they climb onto the Hogwarts Express, Salazar lets out a satisfied sigh. Despite all that’s happened, this year was the best year of his life and he wouldn’t change it for anything and wonders what excitement next year will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, yes, changes were made but Dobby was still freed by a kind soul. Also, not sure how far ahead Gryffindor won by so just made it so that Salazar’s points got Slytherin only about fifty points behind. The sequel for the Prisoner of Azkaban is in the works and will be uploaded soon as I’ve written it.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this series will follow the books, but I may change a minor detail here or there from the movies. And heads up; author notes will be short and to the point. Please also point out any typos or spelling errors to me as I have no beta to check it for me.


End file.
